Another Day in Hell
by jasminemyrose
Summary: RomanceDrama NO FLAMES PLZ im a beaginer p.s. i don't own beyblade just Jack, Joy,Jas,and Blake KaiXOC TalaXOC “Jas, do you truly love me?” he asked “you know I do Kai” I said he smiled and kneeled on one knee while he took out a velvet box “then, will y
1. Another Hell Day

_**Another Day in Hell**_

**_It all started out as a normal day, the sun was shining through my window lighting up the dark room, birds were singing , and I was all alone in my big mansion, oh wait I didn't tell you did I, I live by myself, hey don't get me wrong I'm not some anti-social freak I just like my space, oh shit is that the real time I'm going to be late for school I'll tell you about me later._**

**_This is it the hell hole I'm forced to go to "hey babe" a male voice called I grown as a black haired teen walked up to me "leave me alone Jack, I'm not in the mood" I snarled but Jack being the stupid ass he is ignored my warning and wrapped his arm around my waist I growl "wrong move, Jackass" I snarled before I punched him in the nose he yelled out in pain as he hit the ground "you bitch, you broke my fucking nose" he yelled I glare at him "next time you should listen to my warning, Jackass" I snarled before I walked away. _**

****

****

****

****

_**So how was it? Was it good, bad, was it anything! Lol ok just R&R plz thanks **_

_**Jasminemyrose. **_


	2. Hot Spot and a new girlfriend?

"**_I'm guessing Jack bothered you again?" asked a red haired teen as he sat down next to me I sigh "you know Tala sometimes I think he's dumb as rock" I said dryly making him laugh "so how's your fist?" he asked I wince as I help my hand "it's fucking hurting like hell" I snarled through clenched teeth he smiled "I bet Jack's nose is hurting more" he said I laugh "so you want to go to hot spot tonight?" he asked as we got into his car I nod "sure it'll take my mind off this whole day" I said as I looked out the window "I'll pick you up at 9:00" he said as I got out of the car he nodded " see ya later Tala" I said as I walked into my house and he drove off. _**

**_At 9:00 I was ready the only problem is, is that Tala wasn't here I sigh "where the hell is he?" I mumbled as a blue mustang pulled up I look out the window "Tala doesn't own a mustang" I whispered as I walked out side "hey, sexy" a black haired teen said as he rolled down the window "need a ride" he asked I smile "hey,Blake actually I was waiting for Tala" I said "he called me, come on he's going to meet us there" he said I nod and I got in "see, I told you, trust me" he said as Tala walked up to us "hey. Jas come here there's someone I want you to meet" he said as he pulled me in his direction we stopped as a blond haired girl walked up to us "hey, baby who's your friend?" she asked he smiled "Jas meet Joy Caiman, she's my new girlfriend the one I told you about" he said Joy smiled "wow so your Jasmine, Tala has told me so much about you" she said I smile "it's nice to meet you to Joy" I said "oh I love this song, come on Tala" she cried as she dragged Tala to the dance floor I smile "Tala actually seems happy" I said as I danced with Blake I laugh as he turned me around _**

"_**Wow, that was fun" I said as we walked back home they all nodded "everything is actually turning out right in my life for once" I thought **_

**_Ok guys I know that sucked but I'm all outta ideas can u help plz jus put in ur review thanks again byez Jasminemyrose_**


	3. new students and an old enemy

**_The next day we were all assembled to the main hall "Students, we have a few new Classmates" said Mr. Dickinson as a slate haired teen walked up on the stage along with a few others "please introduced yourselves" he said the slate haired teen grunted and grabbed the microphone "Kai Hiwatari" he said coldly and tossed it to a short long nosed teen "Ian McGee" he said (me: I don't know Ian/Spencer/Bryan last names so I'm making it up) and tossed it to a tall blonde haired teen "Spencer Long" he said and a lavender haired teen grabbed it "Bryan Corps" he said almost as if daring anyone to laugh at him "yes, well everyone please return to your classes" said Mr. Dickinson and we all returned to our classes_**

"**_Hey babe" said the slate haired teen as he sat down next to me I growl "fuck off Hiwatari?" I snarled "oh you hurt me" he said mocking I growl "I said to fuck off Hiwatari" I snarled he smirked "not without a kiss" he said I growl "NOT IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE" I yelled he smirked and the whole class looked at us "awe, come on Rose, jus one little kiss" he said I glare and growl as he used my old nickname "hey ass wipe" said a male voice "when will you learn to leave the lady alone" he said Kai growled "why the fuck do you care, Kazakh" he snarled as he glared at the other teen "it's not like she belongs to you" he snarled "and how can you be sure of that?" the other teen snarled Kai looked at me and I glared at him he sighed "I'll get you later" he whispered in my ear before letting me go and I was pulled into the other teens black shirt as I stared up into warm brown eyes "thanks Blake" I said he nodded and the bell rang as the other kids left the room leaving me and Blake the only ones left . _**


	4. live in the present not the past

**_That night I couldn't sleep his voice kept ringing in my ears his words kept playing over and over again "I'll get you later, I'll get you later, I'll get you later" and it became louder and louder I swear he was here in my room I screamed as someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into a well-toned chest "hey, it's ok, it's ok, it's me" said as warm soft voice that I knew I look up and stare into warm brown eyes and I relax "Blake" I whispered as I buried my face into his shirt he hugged me._**

"**_hey relax, everything will be fine, now tell me what has gotten you so upset?" he said as we sat down in the living room the next morning I didn't answer him I just sat there looking down at the floor I wanted to answer him but I couldn't to tell you the truth I couldn't answer him because I didn't even know why I was so upset myself sure I knew why because of Hiwatari but I didn't know why he upsets me, sure we had a past together, but I moved on or so I thought maybe I'm not over him, but I have Blake now, when Kai left Blake was there to comfort me, he made me strong again, I love Blake not Kai, Blake Kazakh not Kai Hiwatari, or that's what I'm telling myself the truth is,…. I'm not over Kai. I sigh "why dose life always have to be so complicated?" I asked myself unaware I said it out loud Blake smirked "maybe it's because you won't let your own boyfriend help you?" he said I sigh "don't try to be a smartass Blake I'm not in the mood" I snarled he wrapped an arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder "ok Jas, now come on tell me what's bothering you?" he asked again I sigh "it's just…I'm living in my past ever since Hiwatari came back… I don't know I've been more…what's the word" I said as I paused to think "distant?" Blake asked I nod he shrugged "so I've noticed, but you can't let some guy ruin what you have now, live in the present not the past Jas, forget about Hiwatari and the pain he caused you" he said I nod "I guess your right" I said I look at him "it's just…what he said yesterday it's been haunting me, I'm starting to think I'm going crazy" I said he smirked "Jas your not going crazy, and don't worry about Hiwatari, he can go screw himself just live in the present" I cut him off "and not the past I know" I said he smiled "then take my advice and do what I say" he said I sigh and nod "good, now come on" he said as he got up "where are we going?" I asked "to get something to eat I'm hungry" he said I laugh and shake my head "your never going to change Blake" I said and we drove off.

* * *

_**

**_I need Ideas! Plz I'll be sooooooo grateful thanks Jasmine _**


	5. Field Trip,Detention, and a kiss?

**_The next day I had to go back to that hell hole and all the problems, but instead of going to our normal classes we were assembled to the main hall I sat down bored as everyone else talked about the new kids and stuff then Mr. Dickinson walked up on stage and everything went quite "now students this week we will have a field trip to the National Kentucky Horse Park" he said everyone groaned "I know how excited you all are" he said "man is he dense or is it just me?" I whispered to Tala he laughed and Mr. Dickinson looked at us "Mr. Ivanov is there something wrong?" he asked Tala shook his head "nothing's wrong at all sir" he said I grinned "except the fact that he's really dense" I whispered we both laughed "that's it Mr. Ivanov and Miss Kahoka you are both to serve detention tonight and if I hear one more interruption you will not be allowed on the field trip" he said strictly I glare and Tala grunted "now, we will be leaving at 6:00 sharp anyone that's late will not be permitted to get on the bus, it will be held next Thursday and we will post the events that will take place during the trip in the main office, that's all please return to your classes" he said and we all left. _**

"_**god damn it" I snarled as I walked into the detention room "god I swear I'm cursed to live in hell on earth" I mumbled as I took my seat in the back and rest my head on my arms I look up when he walked in I groan and to make matters worse he sat down next to me I growl "so it looks like miss-goody-two-shoes got a detention" he mocked I growl "fuck off Hiwatari" I snarled he smirked "nah I like it here" he said and made himself more comfortable I glare at him "look why are you here, you already done enough damage in my life" I snarled he looked at me shocked I glare "don't give me that look Hiwatari answer my damn question" I snarled " I'm here for the same reason you are, I got detention" he said I growl "don't be a smartass Hiwatari" I said he smirked "your cute when your mad" he said I glare at him "don't even try it, Kai" I snarled he smirked "I would dream of it" he said I grunted **even after all we've been through I still don't trust him** I thought and suddenly out of know where I found his lips locked around mine I smile and kiss back he gently nibbled my bottom lip asking for entrance but before I gave him entrance I snapped back to reality and pushed him away "fuck" I cursed he smirked "not a bad idea" he said I glared at him "who the fuck do you think you are" I snarled he smirked and shrugged as he laded back in his chair I growl **god this guy is getting on my nerves who the fuck dose he think he is? Oh great now I'm asking myself questions ok you can stop talking now** I groan "why me?" I mumbled he smirked as he glanced over to me "it's all coming together" he whispered

* * *

**_

**_Ok so I know it's short but at least I got a lil romance between Kai and Jasmine if you call a kiss romance bla bla bla anyway REVIEW _**


	6. Ride home and old hurtful memories

**_(Pov's may change between Kai and Jasmine through out the story in a few chaps) anyway on with the story!

* * *

_**

"_**Finally" I said as I walked out of detention and into the parking lot I walked over to Tala "hey, Tala can you give me a ride?" I asked he shook his head "sorry Jas, I got to go pick up Joy from her band practice" he said as he got in the car I sigh "ok, thanks anyway" I said and he drove off I sigh in frustration "great just my fucking luck" I mumbled and leaned on a brick wall (Kai's Pov)** I can't believe I actually kissed her why on earth did I do that anyway? **I thought as I walked to my car just as I opened the door I glanced at the brick wall and I saw someone there I blinked a few times to get a better focus and I saw it was, it was her I walk over to her and stand there she looks up and glares "what do you want?" she asked I raise an eyebrow "what are you doing here?" I asked her she looked away "I can't get a ride" she murmured I smirk "I can give you a ride" I said she looked at me with a questionable look in her eyes I sigh "I won't try anything" I said defending myself she looked at me and sighed "fine" she said and we walked off to my car "I think I still remember your address" I said as we drove down the street she grunted and looked out the window **why is she so cold towards me, she's the one who broke my heart and she's the one cold towards me, I remember that day as if it were yesterday, the day my world came crashing down (**flashback**) _I walked down the hall towards my room after Jas and me had a fight I felt so stupid, "how could I let her leave?" I whispered as I reached my room as I was about to open the door I heard moaning I open the door a little and my heart sank as I saw the scene "Jas" I whispered and slammed the door as tears rolled down my face_(**end flashback**) **my eyes became teary as I remembered that day**(**end Kai's Pov**)_

_(**Jas's Pov**)** It didn't feel right getting into his car, I just don't trust him, and even after all we've been through he hurt me more then once so I have every right not to trust him, especially after what he did to me **(**flashback**) _I walked down the hall after me and Kai had a fight, I felt so stupid "how could I let him leave" I whispered as I reached Kai's room hoping he would be there, jus as I was about to open the door I heard moaning I opened the door fearing what was on the other side and immediately my heart sank "Kai" I whispered and slammed the door as tears rolled down my face as I sank down to the floor_(**end flashback**) **I held back tears as I remembered that day, I was so stupid back then, I was so blind,**_ **_but this time I won't make the same mistake, I'm not going to let myself get hurt again,… especially by him, I slammed the door as I got out and walked up to my house "a thank you would be nice!" he yelled as I walked up to my house I gave him the finger as I walked into my house and he drove off once the door was closed I sank down to the floor and sob into my hands as all those memories came back.

* * *

_**

**_So how was it? R&R plz and I'll try to update ASAP. I'll try to make more flashbacks to make the whole past thing clearer next chap is the field trip . Any ideas for the field trip will be appreciated Thanks Jasmine _**


	7. Kentucky brings love back

**_Finally the day of the field trip came and I was not going to be late for once I boarded the bus just as they were about to leave I look for a seat but they were all taken until I came to the back I groan _**why me**_ I thought I glare as I sat down next to, him and look out the window he sighed (Kai's POV) I sigh thoughts about what happened last night still haunt my mind, _**why is she still in my mind, why can't I get her out of my head, I can't eat, I can barley sleep, why is she so different, why am I drawn to her just by looking at her I can't even speak, I thought I was over her, I thought I moved on, but what else of a reason is there for me to kiss her, I'm in love with her, I'm still in love with her even after all she's done, even after she cheated on me, even after she broke my heart, I'm still in love with her**_ I sigh _**why is this so confusing, I've never been like this before, I'll have to straighten things out on the field trip, before I go crazy **_(end Kai's POV) _****_I sigh and glance at him and I couldn't help it but to smile a little he's still the same, I'm glad he is, I wonder if he still has the same feelings about me as before I sigh why am I thinking about him, why do I have this feeling towards him, why is it whenever he looks at me I blush, and I get butterflies in my stomach I sigh and look out the window again _**this is going to be a long bus ride a vary long bus ride**_I thought

* * *

_**

**_Finally we arrived at the park everyone left the bus I sigh and breathe in the fresh air I've always loved Kentucky ever since I first came here for the derby it was the first date I had with Kai it was something special something I'll never forget (flashback) _**I walked down the fence line with Kai just as the race was about to begin the bell rang and the gate flew open and a cloud of dust took place where the horses had been I grinned "yea come on Sandrador!" I cried as a black horse neck and neck with a chestnut raced to the finish line "YAY!" I cried as it announced that Sandrador won the race "we won" Kai cried as he lifted me up in the air and spin me around I laugh as he set me down and hug him, we look at each other and stare into each others eyes and inch by inch out lips got closer until they met in a gentle kiss we break away as we watched the fireworks.**_ (End flashback) I sigh _**why couldn't it be that simple, just to be in each others arms once more, just to have one last kiss, it could be like that, if it hadn't turned into a nightmare, if he didn't cheat on me I would be with him right now, and I wouldn't have all these questions and problems anymore **_I thought as I walked to my cabin, the trip is an over night and we had to stay at this camp until the park was open then we would stay at a hotel until we had to go back to the school I open the door and saw Blake I sigh and smile "you know for a minute I thought I was going to have to stay with_** …**_" I was cut off by a voice "oh, well look who it is" he said I glare "don't tell me you're the other person I'm going to have to share the room with?" I asked he smirked "now all your dreams have come true" he said I glare "maybe your dreams have come true Hiwatari but my dreams have just been turned into a nightmare" I snarled he smirked "sure they have" he said as he lied his suitcase on the bed he picked I sigh "well at least I don't have to sleep in the same bed as he dose" I whispered I spoke to soon, because after I said that a boy with brown hair walked in "um…hi I'm Alex" he said I smile "hi Alex I'm Jasmine, and this is Blake, and that sourpuss over there is Kai" I said and smirked when I pointed at Kai it felt good to say that again Kai looked over at me and glared but smirked none the less I smile "well I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in an hour or so" I said "I'll come with you" said Kai as I walked out the door Blake glared but I smiled and nodded "it's beautiful" I whisper as we look out at the lake as the sunset behind it I sigh and Kai looked at me he smiled but it disappeared "Jas?" he said I look at him and smile he sighed "what happened with… us?" he asked I sigh and look away "Kai I…" I paused I didn't expect this I didn't know what to say "Kai I, I don't know" I said (Kai's POV) "Kai I, I don't know" she said after a long paused I looked at her confused she didn't know, how can she not know what happened I have to tell her, but how, how can I tell her that I love her, that I want to be with her more then anything in the world, "Jas I, I love you, I have always loved you" I said she looked at me shocked "what?" she asked in shock I smile at her and capture her lips in a gentle kiss "I love you" I whisper I look at her and she looked dumbfounded I chuckled "earth to Jas, you can come back to us anytime" I teased as I waved my hand in front of her face and suddenly out of nowhere I found her on top of me she smirked and kissed me she broke away "I missed you, Kai" she whispered and kissed me again she rolled off of me and lied down on the grass I lied down next to her and wrap my arm around her we both sigh "Kai?" she asked I look at her "what about Blake?" she asked

* * *

_**

_**TBC**_

_**(To be continued)

* * *

.**_

_**YAY Another chappi done and I left it as a cliffy lol im soooo evil evil grin mahahahaha lol im ok now ok soooo….R&R plz tell me wat ya think and ideas will be appreciated again THANKIES **_


	8. Confused in Love

**_Previously on Another Day in Hell: _**

**_" well I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in an hour or so" I said "I'll come with you" said Kai as I walked out the door Blake glared but I smiled and nodded "it's beautiful" I whisper as we look out at the lake as the sunset behind it I sigh and Kai looked at me he smiled but it disappeared "Jas?" he said I look at him and smile he sighed "what happened with… us?" he asked. She smirked and kissed me she broke away "I missed you, Kai" she whispered "Kai?" she asked I look at her "what about Blake?" she asked.

* * *

_**

**_I look at her "what do you mean?" I asked she sighed "I mean, what are we going to do, he's going to find out in a way I don't want it to be, I don't want to hurt him, he's been there for me, when you left me, he comforted me and protected me, and now after four years you came back and I've falling in love with you again, but I can't be with you, not when I'm still with Blake" she said I sigh and look at her and raise an eyebrow "what do you mean after I left you?" I asked "I mean after you took off with that puttana" she said sadly (puttanawhore in Italian) I was shocked "what!" I cried "Jas I didn't leave you, you left me you cheated on me" I snarled "I what? Are you crazy Kai, I didn't cheat on you, you cheated on me, you're the one who left, you're the one who cheated on me, and you're the one I love" she said I sigh "Jas for the last time I didn't cheat on you god damn it" I snarled she sighed "fine" she said and got up but I pulled her down "what the hell" she said I nuzzled her neck and nipped her weak spot she gasped and I smirked "I love you" I whispered into her ear she smiled "I love you too, Kai" she said "but I can't be here, I can't be with you" she said as she tried to get up she growled "Kai, let me up" she said I shook my head "no, not until your mine" I said she sighed "Kai, I want to be with you, but I, I just can't" she said and left I sigh "nice job Kai, real nice" I whispered before I got up and went after her _**

**_

* * *

(Jas's POV) I walked down the beach I was so confused I didn't know what to do, I love Kai, but I'm with Blake, how can I be with the one I love when I'm with someone else I sigh "someone help me, get me out of this nightmare" I said I felt two arms around my waist I turn around and see……

* * *

_**

_**HAHA another cliffy sry it was so short but I need ideas plz help me oh n R&R thankies – Jasmine **_


	9. a pillow war, and a big mistake

**_I turn around and come face to face with crimson eyes I smile and sigh "oh Kai, it's just you, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" I said he smiled "sorry, but I had to do one last thing before we go back to the cabin" he said and captured my lips in a gentle kiss I smile as we brake away and we walk back to the cabin when we walked in we looked just like when we had left I glared at Kai and he glared back Blake smiled when he saw me "thank goodness, your finally back, one more minute and I was going to send out a search party for you?" he said as he hugged me I forced a smile on my face and Kai glared daggers at him and growled "we were fine, and even if we did get lost I know how to survive out in the wilderness I would I have protected her" Kai snarled Blake glared at him "I'm the only one that protects her Hiwatari, stay away from her" he snarled that hit a nerve and I pulled away from Blake "what do you mean you're the only one that protects me, I am vary capable of taking care of myself " I snarled " I mean I'm the only one that's going to touch you" he said as he pulled me closer (touch as in kiss) Kai growled I could tell he was having a hard time keeping control of himself I slip out of his grasp and lye down on Kai's bed aware of that it was his bed I could see Kai smirk and Blake looked shocked and a little hurt but I ignored it and cuddled into the blanket "I'm going to bed, I had a long day" I said as glanced at Kai he smirked and stretched "yea I think I'll hit the hay too" he said as he climbed into the bed and lied down next to me I smile and cuddle closer to him as I fell asleep with the beat of his warm breath on my neck. _**

_**The next morning I woke up to the feel of something warm on my neck I open my eyes and stare into warm crimson orbs I smile "morning" I whispered he smiled "morning, beautiful" he whispered and kissed me I rip away and he looked hurt I smile "Kai, what if someone saw us, someone like Blake?" I asked he smirked "don't worry, I had a little chat with him" he said my eyes widened "no, Kai you didn't?" I asked he shrugged "afraid so" he said I sigh "how did he take it?" I asked he shrugged again "I don't know" he said as he smirked I glare at him "why you little asshole" I snarled as I hit him with a pillow he laughed "hey, no fair" he cried and picked up a pillow and smirked "now it's fair" he said and hit me I laugh and hit him back and before you know it we're in a pillow fight and feathers flew everywhere "your not getting away that fast" he said as he pined me down on the bed I giggle "um…am I interrupting something?" a male voice asked I gasp and push Kai off of me and see Alex I sigh "no Alex, we were just having a pillow fight" I explained hoping that he wouldn't tell Blake what he saw he nodded and smiled "ok, hey can I join in?" he asked I laugh "sure, the more the merrier" I said he smiled and grabbed a pillow and the war began we all fell on the bed from a blow at the same time we all laugh "bow to your queen" I said in a royal manner the two boys laughed "all hail the all mighty queen" they said and bowed we all laugh "excuse me, Miss Kanaka , Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kahoka please come outside and join us around the camp fire" said Mr. Dickinson we all nod and follow him outside I sat down next to Kai and Alex while Blake sat on the other side I smile as the light of the fire flickered on his face he looked so hot, so independent, so **your in love with him** said my bit beast Phantom I glare at her **Phantom **I warned **I'm kidding mistress, but the way your describing him it sounds like your in love with him again, and Dranzer and I we-**I cut her off **ok, ok please save me the details Phantom, and just leave me with my thoughts I got a lot on my mind at the moment** I said she sighed and I felt her leave my mind I sigh **why am I feeling this way, why do I trust him after all the pain he put me through why should I trust him, but then they way he kisses me and hugs me, it just reminds me of what we had** I thought I sigh again and I felt someone's gaze on me I look at Kai and see him look at me with concern "are you alright, Jas?" he asked "no, I'm half left" I said and he smirked "Jas, are you ok I'm serious?" he asked in a serious tone I sigh and nod "yea I'm fine, I just got a lot on my mind" I said he sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist I smile and cuddle closer and lye my head on his shoulder I saw Blake glance at me and I saw a look of hurt and betrayal written on his face I sigh and look at him he glared at me and looked away I felt so ashamed at that moment I wished I was somewhere else I got up and left Kai followed I sigh as I looked at the lake "how could I have done that to him?" I whispered "Jas?" Kai asked as he sat down next to me I sigh "I don't know what to do Kai" I said I look at him as tears filled my eyes "how could I have done that to him, the one person that comforted me, that protected me, he was like a brother" I cried into his shirt as I hugged him he held me tighter "it's going to be ok, don't cry don't beat yourself up, you followed your heart, why punish yourself when you did no harm?" he said "I did do harm Kai, I hurt someone that has been there for me, I hurt Blake, I did what I feared the most" I said.

* * *

**_

_**R&R PLZ THANKS P.S. I NEED IDEAS **_


	10. Thinking of regret

_**Previously on another Day in Hell:**_

"_**Jas?" Kai asked as he sat down next to me I sigh "I don't know what to do Kai" I said I look at him as tears filled my eyes "how could I have done that to him, the one person that comforted me, that protected me, he was like a brother" I cried into his shirt as I hugged him he held me tighter "it's going to be ok, don't cry don't beat yourself up, you followed your heart, why punish yourself when you did no harm?" he said "I did do harm Kai, I hurt someone that has been there for me, I hurt Blake, I did what I feared the most" I said.

* * *

**_

**_(Kai's POV) I was shocked did she regret getting back together? "Jas, do you regret getting back together with me?" I asked I had to know what she was feeling I had to know she looked at me and I saw something in her eyes I've never seen before she shook her head "no, Kai getting back with you is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, I don't regret it and I never will, why do you ask?" she said I smile and kiss her "it's just when you said that stuff about Blake, I just thought that you regret getting back together" I whispered she sighed "no Kai, what I said about Blake I meant, but I only said it because I feel guilty about cheating on him, he doesn't deserve it" she said I smile "you still care about him?" I asked her as I lied down she nodded "yea, even thou I don't have the same feelings for him as I have for you, I still care about him" I said I nod and stand up "come on, there gonna be lookin' for us" I said and handed her my hand she took it and I pulled her up and we walk back to the camp _**

**_When we reached the campsite everyone looked at us I saw Blake glare at Jas and look away I grunt and sit back down next to Tala as Jas sat down next to me "ok, everyone lets head back inside" said Mr. Dickinson we all nod and went to our cabins but Jas just sat there I look at her "Jas?" I asked she looked at me "you coming?" I asked she looked back at the fire "in a minute, I just need to think" she whispered I sat down next to her "you wanna talk about it?" I asked she didn't answer but looked at me and leaned into my chest I wrap my arms around her and we stare up at the clear moonlit sky I sigh as the smell of blossoms filled my nostrils from my girlfriends hair "Jas?" I asked a few minutes later she didn't answer I look down at her and see her sleeping I smile and carry her into our cabin I lye her down on our bed and kiss her forehead as I climbed into the bed and fell asleep. _**

**_(Jas's POV) The next morning I woke up to the soft breathing on my neck I look over and see Kai I smile and untangle his arms from me and got out of bed when I came out of the bathroom dressed I saw Kai sitting up in bed I smile "morning sleepyhead" I said he smiled "morning" he said as he walked over to me I smile as he wrapped his arms around me he leaned forward and just as we were about to kiss someone came into the room and we pulled apart as if we were on fire I look at the person and saw Blake he looked so different so cold ,so emotionless and I knew it was my fault he was this way he beckoned me to follow him I look at Kai and he nodded and I followed Blake out of the room.

* * *

_**

_**TBC**_

**_Soooo how was it? Another cliffy two evil laughI'm ok now, anyway R&R plz oh, 1 more thing I NEED IDEAS! P.S. sorry it took so long to update _**

**_Thankies- Jasmine _**


	11. So many questions So few answers

**_When we walked outside away from Kai and everyone else Blake looked at me and glared "Jas, why?" he asked I look away I couldn't face him it hurt to much he looked to the ground "why did you do that to me, why are you causing me so much pain?" he whispered I put my hand on his shoulder he looked at me "what did I do wrong?" he asked as he stared into my eyes trying to find an answer I sigh "Blake you did nothing wrong" I said "then why did you choose him over me, why did you go around with him doing god knows what behind my back, do you know how much that hurts?" he asked I nod "I do know" I whispered he sighed "then why did you do it?" he asked I sigh "I don't know" I whispered he sighed "fine, let me know when you do, until then we are no longer friends don't call me, email me, look at me don't even think about me got it?" he snarled I look at the ground and nod as I felt my heart shatter for the second time._**

_**I sigh I didn't go back to the campsite I knew Blake would be there and if I faced him I would surly burst into tears so instead I walked down to the beach it was a special place for me it held memories it felt safe, and it was the only place quit enough to think and that's what I did I sat down and thought this whole day over**_

**_(Kai's POV) I was starting to get worried Jas still didn't come back since she left I swear if he hurt he I'll make his head spin suddenly someone came in the room I snap my head towards the door and glared as I saw Blake enter, but Jas didn't follow I walk over to him "where is she?" I snarled he glared at me "don't ask me, I don't know and I don't care" he said I growl and pick him up by his shirt he glared down at me "put me the fuck down Hiwatari" he snarled I slammed him against the wall "answer me, damn it where the hell is Jasmine" I snarled "like I said I haven't have the fucking clue, now put me down" he snarled I glared at him "well in a minute you won't have a fucking head to think of the fucking answer, now where is she damn it" I snarled I was starting to get really worried and as I got more worried I got more and more angry towards Blake I sighed and dropped him to the floor he apparently didn't know where she was and beating the shit out of him won't get me anywhere I glared at him one last time before walking off to find Jas. (end Kai's POV) _**

**_I sigh I should be heading back but what about Blake how can I face him? He hates me and I lost him forever "Jas" someone called my name I turn around and see Kai I smile as he sat down next to me he looked at me concerned "Jas, what happened?" he asked me I look at him and tears formed in my eyes his eyes softened and he pulled me to him as I hug him tightly "he…we…we're not friends anymore he hates me" I cried as tears streamed down my face he cradled my face with his hand as he whipped my tears away I smile "thanks Kai" I whispered he smiled "no problem" he whispered and kissed me gently.

* * *

_**

_**TBC**_

_**I NEED IDEAS R&R PLZ **_

**_Thankies Jasmine _**


	12. Lust and a midnight fight

**_The next day I woke up before dawn I always had a habit of doing that and I walked down to the beach "what am I going to do?" I whispered "how can I be his friend when he wants nothing to do with me" I said then I heard something, something like water splashing I walk along the shore searching for the sound then I saw Blake sitting on a rock I sigh and walk over to him he looked at me and then turned back to the water "Blake?" I said as I closed my eyes he snapped his head towards me and glared "What?" he asked I sigh "can we still be friends?" I asked he grunted and looked away "I don't know Jas, you said you would never hurt me and then you go and cheat on me" he snarled I sigh "I didn't mean to, it just happened" I said "yea well I just happened to be hurt, how can I trust you Jas even as a friend?" he asked "Blake you've known me almost all your life, how can you say that?" I asked "it's the truth Jas, how can I trust you?" he said I sigh "Blake just answer me" I said he walked over to me swiftly and stared into my eyes as if he were in a trance and then out of nowhere he kisses me I push him away "Blake?" I yelled he smirked "yea?" he asked I glare at him "What the fuck was that?" I asked "a kiss, you should recognize it by now, puttana" he snarled I was taken back by that, and I felt my heart pull "Blake, that hurt" I whispered "now you know what it feels like, it doesn't feel to good dose it?" he asked coldly I shook my head and glare at him before I walked away he sighed but smirked and something was made up in his mind, we were no longer friends but enemies._**

**_When I got back to the campsite I saw Kai talking with Tala he looked at me and smiled and I walked over to him "where were you, you had me worried" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close I smile "I went for a walk, I had to, do something" I said he raised an eyebrow "and what did you have to do?" he asked I sigh and look away "Jas?" he asked I could hear that he was concerned I look at him and he saw what he had to know in my eyes he sighed and we walked into our cabin "he what!" Kai snarled as I told him what happened at the beach I glare at the floor "I know, I can't believe him" I whispered Kai looked at me "did you feel anything?" he asked worried I shook my head "no, nothing besides hatred" I whispered he pulled me to him and kissed my head "don't worry, he won't hurt you again" he whispered in my ear I sigh " but, it hurts" I said "I know, but it'll go away in time" he said "I hope so" I said._**

_**That night someone woke me up I open my eyes and stare into cold brown orbs "Blake" I was cut off by a rough kiss I try to push him away but he tightened his hold on me his tongue trailed my bottom lip asking for entrance **like hell I'm going to let his slimy tongue in my domain **I thought he growled when I wouldn't give him entrance and pushed his tongue into my mouth my eyes widened and I growled **how dare he enter without my permission **I thought angrily he trailed down my neck **here's my chance** I thought "KAIIIIIIIIII"I yelled Kai shot up in bed and looked at me and his eyes widened in horror and glared in hatred as he saw the scene before him he darted out of bed and over to me and tapped Blake on the shoulder Blake turned around only to be met with a fist in the jaw he fell from the blow and glared up at Kai "What the fuck do you think your doing!" Kai yelled angrily Blake didn't answer but punched Kai in the face Kai growled and punched back I watched helplessly as I saw the two males in hand to hand combat "Don't you ever, ever come near her again" Kai snarled deadly as he stared down at Blake who was badly bruised "she's a worthless whore, why bother protecting her?" Blake snarled Kai glared deadly at the teen before him and crouched down to him "because she's worth it, and if you truly care for her you should know that" he whispered into his ear before kicking him in the ribs and walking over to me he held me close never taking his eyes off of Blake and I fell asleep with my guarding angel holding me tightly.**_

_**Then next morning I sat on a table as Kai told Tala the whole story as the red haired teen heard yelling the night before "holy shit what a bustard" Tala said after Kai finished he nodded as I walked over "wow Jas, and to think you went out with him" Tala said I nod "yea, but why do you think he did that, I've know him all my life?" I asked they shrugged "I don't know" they said as we got on the bus that was headed for the school "and I thought my life couldn't get anymore like hell" I said as I looked out the window.

* * *

**_

_**I know it's a lil short, but anyhoo R&R **_

_**Jasmine **_


	13. Ever Play Hooky?

**_I am sooooooooo sorry for the long update but I've been busy with school and a guy . lol so anyhoo on with the story._**

**_Hope you enjoy ! ._**

******_

* * *

_****_The next day was school I groan "Jas, come on get up" Kai said as he pulled the covers off I groan and roll over "aw Kai, do I have to?" I asked he sighed and smiled "nah lets stay home today, just the two of us" he said I grin and hug him "you're the best" I said he laughed I smile as I stared into his crimson eyes suddenly we heard a knock on the door Kai walked over and opened it and there stood Tala he looked at us and raised an eyebrow "um…shouldn't you two be in your uniforms instead of your PJ's?" he asked "actually Tala we were gonna stay home today" I said as Kai wrapped his arm around my waist Tala smirked "oooooh" he said while smirking my eyes widen and I glare at him "not that you idiot" I snarled and hit him in the arm he flinched and frowned "owe Jas that hurt" he said childishly I giggle "serves you right thinking with that mind of yours" I said he smiled and shrugged "I can't help it, surrounded by beautiful girls all the time, my mind wonders" he said I raise an eyebrow "don't you mean a girl, Tala ?" I asked he smirked "well Joy is nice and all, but you, oh man" he said and whistled Kai glared at him and I stood shocked Tala laughed "geez, relax I was only fooling with ya, Joy's the only girl for me" he said I smile "good to hear Tala" I said "um speaking of Joy, where is she?" I asked "she's-," Tala was cut off by a female voice "she's right here" said a blond hair girl as she walked up besides Tala I smile "hey, Joy" I said she smiled "hey Jas, you keeping a tight leash on Kai?" she teased I laugh "yup, sure am" I said "so, why aren't you two going to school again?" Joy asked as we sat down in the living room "because I don't wanna face Black, and especially not Jack" I said "and Kai isn't going because?" she asked "too keep an eye on my girl" Kai said as he pulled me closer I smile and rest my head on his shoulder she raised an eyebrow "okay" she said I laugh "god Joy haven't you ever played hooky once or twice?" I asked she shrugged "sorry" she said my eyes widen "oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you, every person has played hooky once in there life" I said "well not me" she said I smirk "then you have to stay with us, miss one day of school" I said "no way" she said I giggle "aw come on Joy it won't kill you" I said "knowing her I bet it will" Kai whispered she glared at him "I heard that Hiwatari" she snarled I smile " well then prove the old sourpuss wrong, skip one day of school with us Joy, just ONE day" I said and held up one finger she sighed "fine, I'm out numbered anyway" she said Tala smiled "at a girl Joy" he said as he pulled her closer she giggled "so what do we do now?" she asked as we all walked out of the cinema "I don't know, anyone got any good ideas?" I asked Kai pulled me closer "how bout we ditch these two and play a game of our own?" he whispered in my ear I gasp "no, I'm not ready yet" I mumbled he nodded "fine" he grunted "so do you have any good ideas, Hiwatari?" Joy asked he shrugged "I got a few in mind" he said smirking.

* * *

_**

**_I know its reallllly short but I need some ideas, soooo any ideas for what Kai has in mind will be soooo much appreciated. Oh and if you guys want a lemon in a later chap(s) put it in your Review._**

_**R&R **_

**_Thanks, Jasmine _**


	14. so much for the oh so wonderful store

_**Last Time- **_

"_**I don't know, anyone got any good ideas?" I asked Kai pulled me closer "how bout we ditch these two and play a game of our own?" he whispered in my ear I gasp "no, I'm not ready yet" I mumbled he nodded "fine" he grunted "so do you have any good ideas, Hiwatari?" Joy asked he shrugged "I got a few in mind" he said smirking.

* * *

**_

**_We all look at one another and shrug before following the duel haired teen; we walked down the mall passing random stores, such as Victory's Secret, F.L.Y.(music store),a Café, and some other stores "aw Kai, are we there yet?" I wined as we walked some more Kai smirked "no Jas, not yet" he said I groan "this better be one hell of a place, Hiwatari" Joy snarled Tala chuckled and smirked as he glanced at the pissed off blond before him "don't worry, it is, I hope" he mumbled the last part after about 10 more minutes I was going to freak out I growl "Kai, are we-," I was cut off by the blue haired Russian "we're here" he said I sigh in relief "finally" I said as we walked up to a store I sweatdroped and glared at Kai "this is the oh so wonderful place you were talking about" I snarled as I stared at the broken down store the windows were broken, and cracked the lights were flickering on and off, there was mold on the roof basically it was a dump Kai smirked "you haven't seen the inside yet" he said "if this is what the outside looks like I don't want to even think about what the inside looks like" I snarled he smirked "don't worry it'll be worth it" he said I sigh "I it better be" I snarled as we followed him inside.

* * *

_**

_**I know it's short really short and I'm sorry but like I said I'm all outta ideas so I won't be updating for a long time or at least until this major writers block is gone **_

_**Well anyhoo R&R **_

_**Thanks Jasminemyrose **_


	15. READ

_**Dear reviewers, **_

_**I am wondering if I should or shouldn't put a lemon(s) in later chapter(s) so review and tell me what y'all think and I'm also wondering if anyone has any ideas cuz I'm all out so review and tell me what I should do cuz I'm only doing this to make y'all happy and stuff besides the fact that I love to write

* * *

**_

_**So R&R and I'll update as soon as possible if I get enough reviews soooo thanks again,**_

_**Jasmine**_


	16. Dirty dancing, trash talk, pool party

_**Last Time-**_

"_**this is the oh so wonderful place you were talking about" I snarled as I stared at the broken down store the windows were broken, and cracked the lights were flickering on and off, there was mold on the roof basically it was a dump Kai smirked "you haven't seen the inside yet" he said "if this is what the outside looks like I don't want to even think about what the inside looks like" I snarled he smirked "don't worry it'll be worth it" he said I sigh " it better be" I snarled as we followed him inside.

* * *

**_

**_We all stared jaws dropped as we entered the store "holy shit" I cursed as I looked around it had neon lights flashing everywhere, a DJ, a dance floor, a bar, games, a live band, a stage where people were dancing and grinding poles, a top floor with a balcony, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms around my waist "surprised?" Kai asked I smile "hell yea, man this place is great" I said he smiled "I'm glade you like it" he whispered into my ear "hey Jas, come on lets dance" Joy said as she dragged me to the dance floor I smile as we danced with each other we grind our hips together and twirl around I laugh then we started to dirty dance, our hips moved fast from side to side we linked arms and moved our hips in a perfect rime together I glance over at Kai and he was leaning against a wall in his usual pose surrounded by whores and bimbos trying to get his attention I glare and growl "I'll be right back" I snarled before I stormed over to the slate haired teen I smirk as I pushed my way through to him and wrap my arms around his neck "get your slutty hands off of him, you whore" a blond haired girl snarled I smirk "oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were a blond" I said she looked at me confused " oh and I'm just curious but did you look in a mirror lately?" I asked "um yea I just did" she said I giggle to myself and she raised an eyebrow "then how can you accuse me of being a whore, and if you think that then you must be denser then I thought" I sneered she gasped and glared at me "you little bitch" she cried I smirk "thank you" I said calmly and sweetly before walking off with Kai I laugh "man, that was kind of fun" I said he smiled "it was hilarious" he said and we both laugh "what's so funny?" Joy asked as she and Tala walked over to us "Jas just told off a bimbo" Kai laughed Joy laughed and Tala smirked "way to go Jas, teach em' not to mess with your man" Joy laughed I smirk as "Hips Don't Lie" By Shakira came on "oh my god, I love this song, come on Kai" I squeal as I drag him to the dance floor I grind my body with his and dance dirty he smiled and placed his hands on my hips as I swayed my hips back and forth I grind my hips with his and sink down to the floor and back up I smile as the song ended and we go and sit back down at out table "oh go Joy, go , go, go, Joy" I chanted as I saw her dancing with Tala she smiled and grind her body with his before she spun around and they walked over to us I laugh and she smiled "man is this place great or what?" she asked I smile and nod "hellz yea, man this place is off da hook" I said we all laugh "so…what do we do now?" I asked as we walked out of the mall they shrug "I don't know" they said "oh, oh I know, I know" I said a little hyper "yea….?" They asked "we could watch a movie and have a sleep over" I said Kai and Tala sweatdroped and Joy smiled "yea/no" Joy and the boys said together I sigh "fine, how about we watch the movie and then go swimming before bed?" I asked "um how bout, we go swimming then watch the movie before bed?" Kai asked I nod "ok, so come on lets go, slowpokes" I said and we walked home. _**

_**When we got home we all headed for the pool out back the guys got changed first so they were already in the pool, me and Joy gasped as we saw the two "man, Kai sure looks hot, oh baby what a body" I whispered to Joy as I looked at Kai she smirked "I know and god look at Tala, what a body" she whispered back the two Russians looked at us and smirked "you two girls see something you like?" Tala asked I blush and Joy did too, I look at Kai and he was staring at me making my blush more visible (Kai's POV) **Man look at Jas, what a hottie, who knew a black blue flaming bikini would look good on anyone, good doesn't do justices to the way she looks in that, man I might not be able to control my hormones, oh well either way I'll have some fun** (end Kai's POV) **man Kai sure looks good in his black swim trunks, wait no not good gorgeous is more like it man oh man what a body **I thought as I sat down on the edge of the pool I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't see Kai swim towards me and before I knew it I was in the water I gasp "this water is freezing" I yelled he smirked "you'll warm up to it" he said as he pulled me closer I blush as I felt his well-toned chest against my body he chuckled and I snap back to reality "what's so funny?" I asked "you, what's wrong, it's not like you've never been this close to me before?" he asked I sigh "I know" I said "then what's wrong?" he asked I look away "it's just, never mind" I said as I somehow got out of his grasp and get out of the pool and walk into the house he looked at the door I just went through confused before following me into the house after I took a shower and changed I went down stairs and sat in the living room flicking through channels trying to find a good movie to watch when I felt someone sit down next to me I look at my side and see Kai looking at me concerned I sigh "it's nothing" I said "it's not nothing Jas, what's wrong?" he asked "nothing" I said he sighed "Jas, I know something is wrong for you to just get up and walk away now what the hell is wrong?" he asked annoyed I sigh "nothing is wrong Kai, god I'm fine, ok don't worry" I snapped he sighed "fine" he said and left I sigh "way to go Jas, he tried to help you and what do I do I go and bite his head off" I mumbled before I walk off to find and apologize to the slate haired teen.

* * *

**_

**_Finally, another chap done sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school and I had a major writers block that I think is gone now, but just incase ideas will be appreciated, oh and no offense to any blondes I'm not making fun of any of them I mean hey I got family members who are blonde and friends too but I just had to put that in . So anyhoo see y'all next chap R&R plz _**

_**Jasmine **_


	17. Confesstion of the past

_**Me: I'm back! And guess what I got a new chappi for you guys YAY! Lol**_

_**Kai: she hasn't taken her medicine yet; don't be alarmed this is normal**_

_**Tala: YOU CALL ACTTING LIKE A PYSCO NORMAL!**_

_**Kai: (shrug's )in her case yup**_

_**Tala: (looks at me )**_

_**Me: (jumping up and down, stops jumping and looks at a chicken )AHHHHH EVIL CHICKEN! (gets an axe )DIE EVIL CHICKEN DIE**_

_**Tala& Kai: (sweat drops )**_

_**Kai: maybe she's not normal**_

_**Tala: (sarcastic tone) really now, what gave you that idea!**_

_**Kai: I think we should get out of here, now**_

_**Tala: (nods and walks towards the door )**_

_**Kai: Tala wait !**_

_**Tala: what now?**_

_**Kai: we have to do the disclaimer**_

_**Tala: oh yea**_

_**Tala&Kai: Jasminemyrose does not own beyblade, THANK GOD**_

_**Me: I heard that!**_

_**Kai&Tala:( runs out of the room )**_

_**Me: (looks around )um…were they go?

* * *

**_

**_I walked out onto the balcony and there I saw Kai looking up at the sky I sigh and walk over to him and look up at the sky "it's beautiful" I whispered he sighed "don't try to avoid the subject Jas" he said coldly as he turned to face me I sigh "fine" I whispered his eyes softened as he heard the sad and worried tone in my voice he placed his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him and I saw the worry in his eyes "what's wrong?" he asked gently "I was scared ok, I was afraid of being that close to you" I said as tears formed in my eyes he looked at me confused "why?" he asked "it's not like you haven't been that close to me before?" he said I sigh "Kai, there's something you don't know about my past" I said as I looked over the edge "what, what is it?" he asked worried "I – I was- I was" I stammered, I couldn't say it the memories were to horrible to think about he put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him "tell me, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked getting more worried I sigh "Jas?" he asked "I WAS BEATIN' AND RAPED OK"I yelled as tears streamed down my face he stood there shocked "what?" he asked in disbelief as I sob into his shoulder he held me tightly "I didn't know" he whispered I could hear guilt in his voice I sigh as I calmed down "that's why I ran away from you, when you pulled me closer I felt your chest against me and all those memories came back, I'm sorry" I said as I looked down at the ground he smiled "it's ok" he said as he hugged me tighter "just know something Jas" he said I look at him "I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or would do anything to hurt you" he said I smile "I know Kai" I said as I snuggled into his shoulder he smiled "I love you" I whispered "I love you too Jas" he whispered back we both smile "hey are you guys ok?" asked Tala as he walked up to us with Joy behind him we smile "yup sure are" I said they raised an eyebrow "did we miss something?" Joy asked I giggle "nothing important" Kai said I smile at him and he smiled back "oooookay" Tala said as he glanced at Joy "I'm guessing we did" he said she glared at the red head "what was your first clue" she snarled we all sweat drop "so what movie do we watch?" I asked as we all sat down in the living room.

* * *

_**

**_God it's soooo short, I know it is but bear with me ok? If I get enough reviews I promise the next chap will be at least 2-3 pages long maybe more if I get any ideas that reminds me anyone got a good movie Idea ! Lol ok so R&R – thankies ppl Jasmine _**


	18. Truth, Dare, love, kiss, or promise

"_**Hey are you guys ok?" asked Tala as he walked up to us with Joy behind him we smile "yup sure are" I said they raised an eyebrow "did we miss something?" Joy asked I giggle "nothing important" Kai said I smile at him and he smiled back "oooookay" Tala said as he glanced at Joy "I'm guessing we did" he said she glared at the red head "what was your first clue" she snarled we all sweat drop "so what movie do we watch?" I asked as we all sat down in the living room.

* * *

**_

"**_Saw 2" Tala said with an evil smirk my eyes widen in horror and I buried my face in Kai's shirt as I heard screams Joy looked at me concerned "Jas-," she asked but was cut off by Kai "Tala turn off the movie, now" he commanded coldly Tala glared at him "Why, she acting like a baby, it's just a movie" he said Kai glared at him deadly "now, Ivanov" he snarled Tala looked at me and I looked at him pleadingly he sighed "fine" he mumbled before getting up and switching the movie off "ok, so now what do we do for fun?" he asked I smirk "lets play a game" I said "what kinda game?" Tala asked "truth or dare" Joy said I smirk "ok, but instead of just old boring truth or dare lets make it more interesting, truth, dare,love,kiss,or promise" I said as a broad smirk grazed my lips they all raised an eyebrow "how do you play?" Joy asked just as I was about to answer the door bell rang "I'll get it" I said as I walked to the door I open it and see Blake I glare at him "what-," I was cut off by his lips crushed against mine my eyes widened "Jas, are you-," I heard Kai's voice say but he never finished what he was saying I heard him growl and before I knew what was happening Blake was on the ground clutching his nose I look at Kai and saw he was glaring at Blake "what the fuck do you think your doing here!" Kai snarled Blake just glared at him "Blake what are you doing here?" I asked he looked at me "I've came to win you back, Jas I can't be with out you" he said I glare at him "win me back, I'm not some trophy you can win, and besides you made your choice Blake, and I've made mine, I'm staying here with Kai" I snarled "but I love you" he said my eyes widened in shock but then I glared at him "how can you say that?" I asked he smirked "you mean how can I say the truth?" he asked I glare at him "ha the truth you don't know what the truth is, Blake" I snarled his smirked grew into a grin "tough as ever Jas," he said my glare darkened "don't talk as if we're friends Blake," I snarled "fine, I may not know what the truth is, but I know what love is, and I'm in love with you" he said I glare at him and look at the ground "get out Blake, and don't come back" I snarled he sighed and glanced at Kai he glared at him before leaving I sigh and walk over to Kai and wrap my arms around him as I tucked my head under my koi's chin he smiled and wrapped his arms around me I smile "I'm sorry Kai" I said he smiled "I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for" he said I sigh "hey you guys, what happened?" Tala asked as he and Joy entered the room "Blake came and said he loved Jas, and tried to win her back" Kai said emotionlessly "What!" they asked shocked.

* * *

_**

**_YAY ANOTHER CHAP DONE lol ok sadly my writers block is back so I'm gonna have to bother my loyal sweet kindreviewers for some ideas cuz sadly im all out of em. Sorry so unless this writer's block disappears magically over the weekend and days after I'm not gonna update anytime soon. Sorry so anyhoo R&R plz Jasmine _**


	19. Not Ready, Not Understanding

"_**Hey you guys, what happened?" Tala asked as he and Joy entered the room "Blake came and said he loved Jas, and tried to win her back" Kai said emotionlessly "What!" they asked shocked.

* * *

**_

"**_What do you mean, try to win her back?" Tala asked "I mean, he came here and tried to win her back" Kai said irritated the red haired teen sighed "so what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Joy asked me as we sat in the kitchen I sniff and sigh "I don't know, I mean I can't avoid him forever" I said "true you can't, and Kai can't be there for you 24/7" she said I smile "I know, but I also know he'll try his best to do just that" I said "yea I bet he will," she mumbled "so what are you going to do if he tries to win her back again?" Tala asked Kai smirked "simple, teach him a lesson he won't ever forget" he said darkly Tala nodded "well come on, we still have hell to look forward to tomorrow" I said sarcasm dripping from every word as I walked to my bedroom _**

_**The next morning I woke up and I couldn't move I turn to my side and see a slate haired teen I smile **he looks like an angel, the way the sunlight grazes his features** I thought **sounds like your in love, mistress, **Phantom said I mentally glare at the snow white phoenix** and it sounds like you should shut your big beak before I make you **I snarled she smiled **I'm guessing your not the kind of morning person** she said my glare darkened **and I'm also not the kind of person that tolerates annoying bit-beasts **I said smirking she sighed before retreating out of my thoughts I sigh unaware that purple crimson eyes were watching me he smiled "good morning to you too" he said and I swear I jumped a mile I look at my side and see beautiful crimson eyes looking at me I smile "good morning, phoenix" I said he smiled "good morning, rose" he said I smile and look at the clock my eyes widened "oh my god, it's 10:00 AM we're late" I cried as I sprang up in bed only to be pulled back down I struggle to get out of his grasp "Kai, let go" I said he smirked "nope, like I said I'm not going to let go until your mine" he said I sigh "Kai, I was yours from the very first time we met, and I'm yours now" I said he smiled but it disappeared "how do I know that for sure?" he whispered as he looked away I turn his head so he's facing me and I saw sadness and worry in his eyes I sigh "Kai, you've been there for me, from the vary start, and I'm going to do that for you, no matter what" I said he smiled and our faces got closer inch by inch until our lips met in a sweet tender kiss I felt his hands move down to my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss I smile and wrap my arms around his neck before I broke away and smile "um, Kai?" I asked he smiled "yea" he asked "can you let me up now?" I asked he smirked "nope" he said smirking and pined me down I groan "come on Kai, we're going to be late for school" I complained "school shmool, who cares right now I want to be with you" he said as he kissed my neck "Kai I want to be with you too, but you can be with me in school now come on let me up now damn it" I snarled but he ignored me I sigh **I'm sorry Kai, but you leave me with no choice **I thought before I raised my hand and before I could stop myself my hand came in contact with his cheek and there was a loud SMACK, he let go of me to hold his stinging red cheek and I rolled over to the other side he looked at me and I could see the sadness and rejection in his eyes but what I saw the most was confusion I sigh "I'm sorry Kai" I whispered "why, why did you hit me?" he asked "I didn't want to Kai, but you left me with no other choice, you wouldn't stop when I said to, and that was the only thing that would make you stop" I said he sighed "was I that demanding?" he asked I smile sheepishly "yea, kinda, a little," I said he looked away "I'm sorry Jas, I guess I got over excided" he said I smile "it's ok, actually, I didn't mind really" I said he looked at me and smirked I glare at him "but that doesn't mean I'm ready" I warned he smiled and crawled over to me "but why are you not ready, I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't even think of it" he said I smile "I know, but I'm just not ready, not yet if you wait until I'm ready, lets just say It'll be worth it" I said he pouted "but I'm sick of waiting, I want you ready now" he wined I giggle "your acting like a kid, Kai" I said he glared at me "and your acting like a bitch" he sneered I gasp and glare at him "fine Kai, if your going to act like this then, you can just forget about me being ready, in fact you can forget about me" I snarled before I left the room he sighed "me and my big mouth" he said before walking off to find me he walked down the stairs and saw me in the kitchen he smiled and walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "I'm sorry" he whispered into my neck as he kissed me I glare and rip out of his grasp "don't tell me your sorry Kai, it doesn't cut it this time, you really hurt me" I said "Jas please, listen to me" he pleaded I glare at him "no Kai, I'm not going to listen anymore, I'm tired of hearing that your sorry, but then you go and do the same mistakes over and over again, you never learn" I snarled "but I love you" he said I sigh "I love you too Kai, but I can't take this anymore" I said "please Jas give me another chance" he pleaded I sigh "don't be here at 6:00 through 8:00 that's when I'll be picking up my stuff" I said he looked up "your leaving?" he asked in disbelief I nod before turning to leave when he caught my wrist "let go Kai" I commanded "no" he said I growl "let go now damn it" I snarled but instead of responding he captured my lips in a rough kiss I gasp giving him the chance to explore my mouth the tears that filled my eyes finally escaped and poured down my cheeks when he felt the warm tears he broke away and looked at me concerned his eyes softened "Jas" he whispered as he whipped my tears away with his thumb I looked up at him but then looked away as I pushed his hand away from my face "don't touch me" I spat out his eyes softened "Jas, please one last chance" he pleaded I look at him and sigh ….

* * *

**_

_**Another chappi another cliffy both done, and all in one day lol man was there a lot of drama in this chap god am I tired, well that's it oh and any ideas that you guys may have or you want me to put into the story put in your review R&R plz thanks Jasmine

* * *

**_

_**P.S. I might not be able to update soon so here's a sneak peak on what the next chap is going to be like**_

"**please Jas, this time I promise I'll listen, and I'll wait no matter how long it takes, I'll listen and wait, just don't leave me I couldn't take it before and I can't take it now" he pleaded I sigh "Kai I know that, I know that you'll listen and wait, I know that, you listen but you don't hear, you wait but you don't wait long enough" I said "but this time I will, I promise" he said "Jas, I love you and I don't want to lose, not again, not another time" he whispered as he nuzzled and kissed my neck I smile "Kai, I love you too, with all my heart and soul, but if you don't respect my wishes, then I can't see us being together" I said his eyes softened and he looked away "Jas, please" he whispered I sigh "I'm going to be late" I said before I walked out the door

* * *

**


	20. Trying to Understand,I just won't listen

_**Me: oh come on Kai; don't turn into a sourpuss now**_

_**Kai: (grunts) you better not break me and Jas up**_

_**Me: (smirks) I wouldn't dream of it, Hiwatari**_

_**Kai: (looks at me suspiciously) **_

_**Me: ok anyway, on with the story **_

_**Kai: (glares) I mean it, Rose**_

_**Me: whatever, just do the disclaimer and shut up**_

_**Kai: (sighs, and glares) fine, Jasminemyrose dose NOT own Beyblade**_

_**Last Time-**_

"_**Jas" he whispered as he whipped my tears away with his thumb I looked up at him but then looked away as I pushed his hand away from my face "don't touch me" I spat out his eyes softened "Jas, please one last chance" he pleaded I look at him and sigh ….

* * *

**_

"**_please Jas, this time I promise I'll listen, and I'll wait no matter how long it takes, I'll listen and wait, just don't leave me I couldn't take it before and I can't take it now" he pleaded I sigh "Kai I know that, I know that you'll listen and wait, I know that, you listen but you don't hear, you wait but you don't wait long enough" I said "but this time I will, I promise" he said "Jas, I love you and I don't want to lose, not again, not another time" he whispered as he nuzzled and kissed my neck I smile "Kai, I love you too, with all my heart and soul, but if you don't respect my wishes, then I can't see us being together" I said his eyes softened and he looked away "Jas, please" he whispered I sigh "I'm going to be late" I said before I walked out the door _**

_**(Kai's POV)**_

"**_Kai, I love you too, with all my heart and soul, but if you don't respect my wishes then I can't see us being together" she said I sigh "Jas, please" I begged her I couldn't lose her, not again, not another time it hurts to much, "I'm going to be late" she said before walking out the door I stood there dumbstruck how could I just let her leave just like that, wait, "Kai, I love you too, with all my heart and soul" then she doesn't want to leave me, I still have a chance, all right maybe it's not as bad as I thought it is, I thought before I walked out the door only to come back inside "I can't go out like this" I mumbled as I stood in the door way in my black boxers I sigh and rushed up the stairs to get dressed "that's much better" I said as I walked down the stairs in my white muscle shirt covered by my jean jacket and blue jeans with my black skater shoes and I walked out the door _(Me:Talk about H-O-T HOT lol ok, ok sorry I just had to put that Kai: ok enough just get on with the story Me: ok Mr. sourpuss, well on with the story)_ (end Kai's POV) "he did what?" Joy cried as we sat down in the cafeteria "god Joy do you have to announce it to the whole school" I snarled she smiled "oops, sorry Jas, but I mean come on are you sure?" she said I nod "and you let him?" she asked I glare at her "of course not, actually I was wondering if I should move out or not" I said she looked at me as unsurely "I don't know Jas, I mean he did say he was sorry, and I'm positive that he didn't mean to call you a bitch" she said I grunt "geez thanks mum" I mumbled sarcasm dripping from every word she giggled "aw come on Jas, don't turn into a sourpuss to" she said I smiled "hey babe" Tala said as he sat down next to Joy she smiled "hey baby" she said as she kissed him I pretend to vomit "oh god, come on how nasty can you guys get" I said they laugh and smirk at me "second thought don't answer that" I said they laugh harder "come on Jas you don't vomit when we do that stuff" Kai said as he sat down I glare and look away "I would if I knew you would be an asshole" I snarled under my breath he sighed "Jas, I said I was sorry, you know I didn't mean it, you know I love you" he said "all I know is, is that you are an ignorant self-centered impatient basturd" I snarled everyone was taken back by my outburst "Jas-," Kai started but I cut him off "No Kai, save it just save it, I'll be out of the house by 9:00 tonight so don't bother coming home during or before that time" I snarled before I left he sighed before following me "Jas" he called my name as he raced down the hallway trying to catch up with me "Jas" he said as he finally caught me I turn around and glare at him "where did you learn to run that fast?" he asked once he caught his breath I sigh "what do you want from me Kai?" I asked he smiled "I want you, I want you to live with me, and I want you to be with me" he whispered in my ear I sigh and smile "Kai, I want all of that too" I said "but?" he asked I sigh "but I don't know if I can be with you if you don't respect my whishes" I said "Jas, come on, I said I was sorry a dozen times, I said I would wait, I said I would listen, and you still say no" he complained I sigh "Kai, I know all of that, don't think I don't want to be with you anymore, it's just…I don't want to rush into anything we might regret later" I said he smiled and came closer "Jas, there is nothing that I regret when I'm with you, there's nothing I will regret later on as long as I'm with you, there is not a single minute that I regret" he said I smile "same here, but I just don't know" I whispered as I looked down at the floor he smiled and tipped my chin up with his thumb and index finger so I was looking at him straight in the eyes "Jas, this time I promise, I will wait until your ready, I'll do anything" he said I sigh and smirk "well…I don't know…hmm…let me think…hmm…." I said as I looked up at the sky pretending to think he smiled and sighed impatient I smile and look at him "yes" I said he smiled and pecked me on my lips "so…lets go" he said and we headed for home.

* * *

_**

_**Me: finally I'm done**_

_**Kai: sure took you long enough**_

_**Me: (glares) well at least I didn't break you and Jas up, now did I, although that could be arranged very easily **_

_**Kai: (glares and grunts) fine, I won't say anything**_

**_Me: (smiles) good boy Kai, (looks around) um…Kai?_**

_**Kai: finally I'm away from that psycho **_

_**Me: I'M NO PSYCHO; I'm just a little crazy that's all**_

_**Kai: How the hell can you hear me, I'm outside…oops**_

_**Me: (smirks and walks out the door) HA fond ya, Kai**_

_**Kai: (grumbles and runs off) R&R PLZ, OH AND HELPPPP ME!**_


	21. Back together, and Back to being friends

**_The next day I went for a walk before dawn, I breathe in the fresh forest air I became to love, I couldn't get to sleep last night just like the past few nights and I have no clue why, maybe it's because I haven't talked to Blake in a while, almost a whole month "and it's all my fault" I whispered "what's all your fault?" a male voice asked I didn't realize who it was but at the moment I didn't care, I just needed someone to talk to "that Blake isn't talking to me and that he never will" I said "well he dose have a right not to, after what you did" they said coldly this caught my attention and I turned around to face the stranger and my eyes widen "Blake?" I asked not sure that he was really there or just my mind wondering he nodded not reaching my gaze I sigh "Blake, I know your angry with me, I know you still love me, I know that you'll never forgive me for what I've done to you, and I know you hate m-," I was cut off by Blake "stop Jas, just stop right there, first I'm not angry at you, second I'm not in love with you anymore, third if I didn't forgive you would you think I would be talking with you, and last and most important I don't nor never will hate you" he said I smile and sigh "that's a relief" I said he laughed "just hear me out on this Blake, I would never want to hurt you and even thou we're not together anymore I still care about you, and I don't want to lose you you've been there for me when no one else was, I still want to be your friend, and I'll do anything to prove that to you, no matter what the cost" I said he smiled and walked over to me and in a flash I was embraced in his arms I smile "are you sure there's no chance you'll change your mind about Kai?" he asked I nod "I'm sure as I'll ever be" I whispered as I stared at the opening of the woods that led to my house with a distant look in my eye he nodded and we departed "well, I better go" he said as he placed a kiss on my lips and before I had the chance to protest he was gone I sigh "well at least I know we're friends" I whispered as I smiled up at the sky and I walked back into my house._**

_**When I walked in I saw Kai sitting in the living room he smiled when he saw me enter and rushed over to me "where were you, I was so worried" he whispered as he hugged me tightly "I went for a walk" I said trying to get out of his grasp but he tightened his hold on me I swear I heard a rib crack "Kai…air…now" I managed to chock out he smiled and released me from his bone crushing hug I gasp as air finally entered my lungs I smile "god just because I went for a walk without telling you, and you try to kill me" I said once I regained my breath he smiled "sorry" he said as he sat down he beckoned me to sit next to him I smile and sit next to him I lye my head on his shoulder and snuggle closer "so what did you do when I was gone?" I asked he smiled and sighed "as usual wait for you to get back" he said I giggle "no really, Kai?" I asked he smirked "what did you do on your walk?" he asked I gulp **I can't tell him I talked to Blake, what would he think, oh no what if Blake talks to me tomorrow, or worst what if he hugs me** I thought "Jas?" Kai asked I sigh "um…promise you won't get mad?" I asked he nodded "ok, I um… talked to Blake and we kinda well….we kinda kissed" I said and cringed as I said "kiss" he glared but said nothing "Kai?" I asked he looked at me and I could see confusion and worry in his eyes I sigh and smile before I placed a tender kiss on his lips he smiled "so, Kai really what did you do?" I asked he smiled "like I said wait until you get home" he said before walking off

* * *

**_

_**(sighs) finally it's done and yesIknow it's really short, what don't give me that look, ok fineI am soooooooooooooo sorry it's sooooooo short, HAPPY, (sighs) I'm ok now, so anyhoo I'msorry it took so long to update but I've been having major writers block so I need ideas ok so ………. R&R PLZZZZZ with a cherry on top lol well until next time… TH- THA- THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Lol - Jasmine **_


	22. Past secret reveled and Band practice

**ok I've finally got this chap up sorry it took so long but I couldn't get it loaded so anyhoo thanks for waiting, soooooooo ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

"**_Kai, please tell me your not mad?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen he sighed "Jas for the last time no I'm not mad, just a little shocked" he said I sigh and jump on his back "what the hell are you doing Jas?" he asked I laugh "come on horsey, geddy up" I said he growled "Jas, I'm not a horse now get off" he snarled I smile "aw come on, please Kai-kun" I said he sighed "no, I'm tired, this horsey needs a rest" he said as I slid off his back and onto the couch "aw, your no fun Kai-kun" I pouted he smirked "I know, that's why you love me so much" he said I roll my eyes "really now, that's what you think?" I asked he nodded I smirk "well then you'd be dead wrong" I said as I picked up a pillow and smiled "I love you so much, cause you always let me win in pillow fights, but most of the time I can beat you with my eyes close" I said he smirked "care to prove that?" he asked I smirk "sure" I said as I hit him with a pillow he laughed and hit me back I growl "shouldn't have done that" I said he hit me again "now your in for it" I said and hit him in the stomach he groaned and fell on the couch I smile in triumph and sit down next to him he groaned as he clutched his stomach "lucky shot" he groaned I smirk " don't hate the player Kai, hate the game" I said he smiled and pulled me onto his lap I smile and kiss him "so you think you can take me on in a beybattle?" I asked he smiled warily at me "um… no" he said flatly I giggle_**

**_I groan "why do we even have school?" I asked as we skated down to school on our skateboards Kai smirked "to make us smarter" he said I grunt "ha, smarter I was smart when I didn't have school and now I'm loosing more brain cells in a day then my whole life time" I said he laughed "aw, come on Jas believe it or not school is good for you" he said I smirk "I think I'll say not, ha good for me this school is what's gonna put me in my grave with all the bastards and whores and scanks and sluts and shit" I said he smirked "vary true" he said as we reached the school "I don't see any real point in going though, Joy" Tala said to his girlfriend "no real point, Tala this is my first real gig, and you're my boyfriend you have to come, please Tala-chan" she said and gave him the irresistible puppy dog pout he groaned "fine" he said she squealed and hugged him he smiled "hey guys what's going on?" I asked as me and Kai walked up to them they smiled "nothing, but I just convinced Tala to go to my first real gig" Joy squealed I smile "aw man that's so cool Joy, you go girl" I cheered she smiled "um… what's so cool my first gig or me convincing Tala to go?" she asked I smirk "you convincing Tala to go of course, when he's in his own little world which is most of the time it's almost impossible to contact him, and when I say "little world" I mean you have to get a microscope to see it" I teased she laughed earning her and me a glare I smile "aw come on Ivanov lighten up, I was joking, god your becoming almost as serious as Kai" I said he grunted "gee thanks for the complement" he said sarcastically I smile and sigh "anytime amigo anytime" I said as I draped my arm over his shoulder he smiled "ok, ok enough with the mushy stuff already" he said as he pushed my arm off we all laugh "so Joy when's your gig?" Kai asked as we sat down for lunch "um this week I guess, it's in a place called Gypsy Cavern" she said I look up when she mentioned the place her gig was at "did you say Gypsy Cavern?" I asked she nodded I grin "yes I am definitely coming then" I said they all raised an eyebrow "is there a connection between you and this place Jas?" Kai asked I nod "well then spill it girl, if you know something bout this place then tell me" Joy said I smile "ok, well Gypsy Cavern used to be called "home" to me, I know everything there is to know about that place, all the great hiding places, restaurants, people, the best places to watch the sunset, the places to go swimming, anything" I explained they all stared gap mouth at me I shrug "and you never told us?" Joy said "it was all a long time ago, it's in the past now" I said as I looked to the ground Kai must have felt the change in my mood and that I wanted to change the subject because he asked "hey, Joy what songs are you going to play and who's in your band?" I smile gratefully at him he nodded "um… just a few songs we practiced and one new one, as for who's in the band and there rank: me (lead singer), Alex (drums), Jack (base), and well Jas (second lead singer) here" she explained "I'm what!" I yelled "well you said you wanted to be in my band besides you have a beautiful singing voice" she said I sigh and smile "so, I'm in for good?" I asked she nodded "as long as you want to be" she said I grin "alright!" I cried they all laugh _**

"_**I'm never going to get it right" I said as we sat on the stage in Joy's garage "come on Jas, you did great all you need to do now is get the pitch right" Joy said I smile "ok, one more time" I said they all nod and take there positions "and a, one, two, three, four" Joy yelled before the band started to play she nodded her head to the beat **"Love woke me up this morning with a memory love came and whispered a story that awakened its reel imagine a beautiful casual and a beautiful king he left the comfort of his throne to fight for victory"** she sang and the beat got faster and louder **" I am a dreamer take me higher open the sky start a fire I believe even if its just a dream"** she sang "**just a dream" **I echoed we smile** "love woke me up this morning in a fantasy the king in the winners circle on the horse he won for me"** she sang "**oh for me"** I echoed then there was a base sole and the beat go faster **"I am a dreamer take me higher open the sky start a fire I believe in even if its just a dream only a king would do anything to protect the kingdom" **she sang **"oh protect the kingdom oh" **I echoed then the drums and base came together in a sole **"oh I am a dreamer take me higher open the sky start a fire I believe even if its just I am a dreamer take me higher open the sky start a fire I believe even if its just a dream" **she sang** "oh yea just a dream, only a dream" **I echoed** **as the music fades away we all grin "alright, man that must have been the best practice we ever had" I said they all nod in agreement "so you guys think we're ready?" Joy asked "hells yea, Joy we'll show them what real music is" I said they all nod "ok, so what song do we practice now?" Jack asked "I'll try" Joy said we all nod and took our positions **"I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine." **She sang** "oh I'm fine" **I echoed** "I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
and trust,  
and pixie dust." **She sang** "I try," **I echoed** "but it's too hard to believe.  
I try,  
but I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try". **She sang** "My whole world is changing;  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you baby,  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn;" **she sang** "Watch it burn." **I sang** _

"_Cause I try,  
but it's so hard to believe!  
I try,  
but I can't see where you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try and try,  
to understand,  
the distance in between  
the love I feel,  
the things I fear"** she sang as I hummed the tune in the background**_

"_I dearly say good dream.  
I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,  
and trust,  
And pixie dust.  
So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I'll try!  
I'll try  
to fly." **She sang her heart out as the music fades away along with the spotlight on her.

* * *

**_

**_Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm really sorry it's just that I've kinda ran outta ideas and exams were all week so I couldn't get to the computer. Ok so anyhoo I think I've finally got enough ideas to finish at least 3- 4 chaps but just incase give me some ideas or what you want in the story, so keep a look out for em' ok? Oh and one more thing I don't own the songs but I love them "Dreamer" is from the DreamWorks movie Dreamer and "I'll Try" is by Jonathan Brooke,_** **_anyway you know what to do that's right just press that little purple button and….R&R thanks, Jasmine. _**


	23. Proving something to yourself

**_I don't own Beyblade I only own the OCs and Gypsy Cavern and the song in this Chap._**

_**Previously on Another Day in Hell: alright, man that must have been the best practice we ever had" I said they all nod in agreement "so you guys think we're ready?" Joy asked "hells yea, Joy we'll show them what real music is" I said they all nod "ok, so what song do we practice now?" Jack asked "I'll try" Joy said we all nod and took our positions "**I'll try  
to fly." **She sang her heart out as the music fades away along with the spotlight on her.

* * *

**_

"_**that was great Joy" I said as we sat on the stage for a break she smiled "thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you, you're the one who taught me all I know" she said I smile as I remembered "yea, but you sound better then I could ever be" I said she smiled knowingly "very true" she said we all laugh "ok, but this time Jas I want you to be the lead singer, it's not fair for me to get all the credit when you worked just as hard" she said I smile and nod as I take my position by the microphone I sigh as the music started to play and nod along with the beat "**oh**" I began "**everything I want, everything I see, how could I be so blind when you were right in front of me, sure your just a boy, but I'm just a girl who's living in this crazy world**" I sang **"oh yea, but I'm more then just the average girl, I like to turn it up and show the world who I really am" **I sang "**oh yea who I really who I really am" **Joy sang along we smile "**I can be anything I want to be, but all I want is to be with you, to be in your arms, to be in your heart" **I sang **"oh yea that's all I want, all I want" **Joy echoed "**yea that's all I wantto be in your arms on a cold winter night, to be in your heart all through the night oh yea baby that's all I want" **I sang "**oh yea that's all I want, all I want" **Joy echoed **"yea, there's got to be more to this then just skipping through life and passing everything" **I sang **"yea just passing everything" **Joy echoed **"oh yea, yea" **I hummed as the music fades away I smile as I walked down the stairs of the stage "wow, you were amazing" Alex said I blush "thanks" I said "you sure can give Joy a run for her money if you ever have a sing-off" Jack said ( ME: lets just call it a sing-off cuz I got nothing better to describe it) "yea, but I don't think that would ever happen" I said he shrugged "I'm just saying" he said as he walked off suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a well-toned chest I smile as I turned around "Kai, you came" I whispered he smiled "of course I came, even though it's just practice it's still worth coming to" he said I smirk and kiss him he pulled me closer and deepened it "Oi, enough with the mushy stuff lovebirds, and get a room" Jack yelled we broke apart and glared at him "shut up" I snarled he smirked "oh I'm really scared" he said scared mockingly I gave him my best death glare but it didn't have much effect on him cuz I was smirking instead it made him laugh I growl "Jack, shut that big mouth of yours or I'll shut it up for you" I snarled he laughed harder I growl " Kauai" I growled he stopped laughing and smirked "oi, c'mon Jas, I was only foolin' no need to get all worked up about it" he said I smirk "so, you are afraid of me?" I asked he raised an eyebrow "me, afraid of you?" he asked I nod "ha, as if I could beat your sorry ass any old day" he said "hm, strong words care to back them up" I said coolly he smirked "yea, I can but I wouldn't want you to break a nail" he said I glare and growl at him "oi, your in for it now Jack" Tala said Jack glanced at Tala and glared at him then turned back to me only to be met with a fist in the nose he groaned as he clutched his nose on the floor I smirked "ha, like hell you can beat me" I said he growled "that didn't count you caught me off guard" he said I shrug "should have kept your guard up then, Kauai you should know by now not to fuck with me" I said as I walked off "hey Jas wait up" Joy cried as she ran up to me I sigh "what?" I asked "what bout practice we only have like three more days until the concert and every minute counts" she said I shrug "not my problem" I said before I walked off she stood there dumbstruck "what was that all about?" she asked herself.**_

"**_Jas" Kai called as he ran up to me "what?" I asked "what was that all about?" he asked "what was what all about?" I asked "don't play dumb Jas, what the hell were you think getting into a fight?" he asked I shrug "he started it" I mumbled he glared "I don't care who the hell started it, I want to know why you got into it?" he snarled "why the hell do you even give a damn Kai?" I snarled "gee I don't know oh yea maybe it's because you're my girlfriend and I care about you" he said sarcastically I grunt "if you care about me so much then why don't you leave me alone" I snarled before storming off he sighed before following me "Jas, c'mon what's wrong, why the hell did you get into the fight?" he asked I growl "because I felt like it ok, now will you please leave me the fuck alone" I snarled he growled "no, I'm not going to leave you alone, not until you answer me" he said I sigh "fine, I got into the fight cuz I felt like I had to prove something to him" I said as I looked to the ground "but, why?" he asked "I guess it's because I had to prove to myself that I'm not some weakling that I can take care of myself" I said "Jas your not a weakling if your anything your brave and loyal" he said I smile "thanks, but I just needed to do that" I said he nodded and we walked home.

* * *

_**

_**Yea I know it's short but I kinda ran outta ideas now, so I was wonder if you guys could give me some ok so anyhoo R&R thanks, Jasmine**_


	24. NOT A CHAP, READ I'LL TAKE IT DOWN LATER

**_Hiya ppls, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a major writer block, plus a lot of stress from family probs so I'm not gonna be able to update anytime soon so I'm asking if you guys could give me some ideas for the story, and I'm gonna need someone to talk to so if anyone wants to talk add me we can talk about anything or nothing I just need someone to talk too.—sweat drops-- Um ok that was kinda deep, but who cares so anyhoo plz don't report me, I'll take this down later. So IDEAS need IDEAS here ppl IDEAS or anything you want in the story. R&R –Jasmine(a poor lost soul) _**


	25. First Gig, LETS ROCK

**_Previously on another Day in Hell: "that was great Joy" I said as we sat on the stage for a break she smiled "thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you, you're the one who taught me all I know" she said I smile "Oi, enough with the mushy stuff lovebirds, and get a room" Jack yelled we broke apart and glared at him "shut up" I snarled he smirked "oh I'm really scared" he said scared mockingly I gave him my best death glare but it didn't have much effect on him cuz I was smirking instead it made him laugh I growl "Jack, shut that big mouth of yours or I'll shut it up for you" I snarled he laughed harder I growl " Kauai" I growled he stopped laughing and smirked "oi, c'mon Jas, I was only foolin' no need to get all worked up about it" he said "Jas" Kai called as he ran up to me "what?" I asked "what was that all about?" he asked I guess it's because I had to prove to myself that I'm not some weakling that I can take care of myself" I said "Jas your not a weakling if your anything your brave and loyal" he said I smile "thanks, but I just needed to do that" I said he nodded and we walked home.

* * *

_**

_**(A week has passed since Monday it's was Monday in the story, and now it's Tuesday) **_

"**_Ok Jas now, breath, in...Out...In...Out" Jack teased as we waited for our cue to go up on stage, I glared at him "how bout I punch you in the nose again, and then you can practice breathing through a tube" I threatened he gulped and backed away "ok, everybody brake it up, we're on in 3 minutes get into your positions" Joy ordered we all did as told "hey Jas, make sure you know the lyrics we wouldn't want you to choke in front of your hometown" Jack teased yet again I glared at him and turned back to the microphone but deep inside I was scared shitless and what Jack just said didn't make it any better I sigh as the curtains opened to reveal the crowed of my hometown with the exception Tala and Kai melted into it "hey ever body, we are Phoenix Flame, the first song we're going to play is called Someday , I hope you all enjoy it" Joy announced and the we started to play _**

_Think about it  
maybe we'll just shrug it off someday  
Maybe we won't even think about it  
or remember how everything was _

_**Joy sang as Jack and Alex started to play **_

_It's such a shame that we had to let go  
It was special but it was hurting us both  
I guess you did the right thing  
When you finally dumped me_

_**She sang as she nodded towards me to signal that it was my turn I sigh **_

_Chorus:  
Oh, and yes, it hurt  
And I'm still feeling bitter  
However, I understand your meaning  
It was just for the best _

_**I sang as the music started to play faster **_

_I still remember everything  
But I know I'll get over you  
Someday, some way  
I know I'll finally be set free_

_It's such a waste to let it all go  
It was great while it lasted but it was killing us both  
I guess you said the right words  
When you said you don't love me_

_**She sang and then we all melted together **_

_Chorus _

_I know I'll be okay, someday  
Just wait  
and maybe we could still be friends  
such a cliché but hey  
It wouldn't hurt anyway_

_**We both sang she nodded at me **_

_We'll be okay, someday  
Things will end up fine  
we'll say, come what may  
everything will be all right_

_**I sang as the music started to slow **_

_Chorus_

_Oh, it still hurts  
But I know I'll get better  
No matter, I'll still be right behind  
If you need me, I'm here_

_  
I'll be fine_

**_Joy sang as the music fades away and was met with a roar of applause we all smile "thank you, our next song will be called When there was me and you" Joy said and the band started to play _**

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
_

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
_

_**Joy sang and there was a break for the music **_

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song _

_**I sang as the beat got faster **_

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
_

_**We both sang as the music slows**_

_Because I liked the view  
thought you felt it too  
_

_When there was me and you_

**_Joy sang as the music faded away to be met with another applause, "thank you, everyone we'll have a short break so please enjoy yourself" Joy announced before the crowd walked away to enjoy the festival we also all walked down the stage and into the festival but before we could two strong arms grabbed me and Joy "what the hell?" me and Joy asked in union as we turned around to be met with ice blue and crimson orbs and we relax "hey, did you guys like the concert so far?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Kai he smiled "yeah, just not the songs" Tala said under his breath "what's wrong with our songs?" Joy asked "nothing, it's just" Kai stopped his sentence I raise an eyebrow "it's just what?" I asked "it's just, are you two planning to dump us?" Tala asked I and Joy looked at each other and started to laugh "what the hell ever gave you two that idea?" we asked in union we saw a faint blush on there cheeks as the rubbed the back of there necks "it's just, that first song "Someday" it was about a break up," Tala said "and that second song "When there was Me and You" was about another break up" Kai finished "so, just because the songs are about break ups don't mean that we're going to dump you" I said a look of relaxation crossed there faces "ok, so now that, that's taken cared of lets enjoy the festival" Joy said we all smile and walk into the fair grounds.

* * *

_**

**_Well there you have it another chap. And again I am so sorry for taking so long to update I don't own the songs Someday is owned by battousti24 and When there was me and You is owned by High School Musical _****_, well anyhoo you know what to do R&R plz Jasmine _**


	26. Flame Thrower,The Unexpected Question

"**_Jas, come on we're going on the roller coaster" Kai said "we're going on the what!" I cried he smiled "the roller coaster, it's called the Flame Thrower, it goes up, down, sideways, and back ways, it's gonna be a blast" he explained I groan "Kai, do I have to?" I asked it was more like a plead then a question he rose an eyebrow "Jas, your not scared are you?" he asked in a challenging tone I glare at him "of course not" I snarled he grinned "then come on lets go" he exclaimed and dragged me towards my death sentenced. _**

"**_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" I mumbled as we climbed into the seats Kai glanced at me and smirked "it's going to be ok, Jas" he whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer I bit my bottom lip as to not to scream as the coaster started "here we go!" Tala exclaimed "oh, shit" I cursed under my breath as we stopped on top of the hill "I got you, nothing bad will happen" Kai's soft voice whispered in my ear again "oh, god I'm gonna die" I thought as we went down the hill "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we went down Kai laughed at my actions I glare at him "your gonna-," I was cut off by his lips crushed against mine he broke away and smiled "what are you smiling about?" I asked he smirked "you made it" he whispered I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" I asked "let's do that again" Joy and Tala exclaimed. _**

"**_I think I went deft" Kai said as we walked backed to the stage "aw, come on Kai-kun, I didn't scream that loud" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder he raised an eyebrow at me "I think you went crazy" he said I glare at him "it's your own fault" I said "how's it my fault?" he asked "cuz you're the one who dragged me on that death trap" I said "you could have said you didn't want to" he said "I tried to" I said he smirked "well not from where I'm standing you didn't" he said I glare at him as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer I pout and he smirks "hey, guys come on" Joy said as she and Tala walked up to us "where?" I asked "the greatest ride ever" she said before walking off Kai and I look at one another before following them._**

"**_The merry- go- round?" I asked as we came to a ride she nodded "Joy you gotta be kidding me, the merry-go-round is for babies" I said "well then you should fit right in Jas" Tala said as he sat next to his girlfriend I glare at him "no wonder your on this ride Tala, you are an immature baby" Kai said "aw, look who's talking, you act more like a baby every time you lose a beybattle" Tala said Kai sent his so called "best friend" a death glare and grunted "whatever Tala, just meet us by the stage when you two are done being immature" he said and walked off I followed._**

"**_Gee what crawled up your ass and died?" I asked as we walked over to the stage he sighed "nothing" he said I raise an eyebrow at him "Kai?" I asked softly he turned to me "Jas, do you truly love me?" he asked "you know I do Kai" I said he smiled and kneeled on one knee while he took out a velvet box "then, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a diamond gold ring "Kai, I don't know what to say" I said "please say yes" he pleaded I sigh and look at the ground "I don't know" I whispered "I don't know" I repeated before walking off he stared after me and looked to the ground "Jas" he whispered before running after me.

* * *

_**

**_Well here's another chap, sorry it was so short, and I was gonna save this scene for the end of the story but I couldn't help it. So will Jasmine say yes? Hm…what and see. Well here's a serious question for you guys…. Should I dye my hair? Lol just kidding well seriously here's the question do you think Joy and Tala should get hitched? Or something? Well anyhoo I hope you liked it R&R plz, Jasmine oh and NEED IDEAS! And don't worries this is not the end of the story oh and do you think I should make a sequel?_**


	27. Searching for Comfort in an old friend

_**(Kai's POV) **_

"_**way to go Hiwatari" I mumbled as I walked around the fair trying to find Jasmine "maybe it was to sudden, maybe it wasn't the right time, or maybe she doesn't love me after all" I whispered to myself I growl "no I can't think like that, of course she loves me" I whispered I sigh "I've looked everywhere, where the hell could she be?" I said as I looked around then I spotted Tala and Joy walking over to me "hey Kai, where's Jas?" Joy asked as they reached me I sigh "to tell you the truth I've got no fucking clue" I said "what?" she snarled "it's true" I said defending myself "what happened?" Tala asked "nothing, we were just walking along, I asked her to merry me, and then she just ran off" I explained there jaws dropped to the ground "you asked her to merry you!" they exclaimed I nod and sigh "I'm starting to get worried" I said "well come on" Joy said I look at her and she grabbed my hand and dragged me away along with Tala. **_

_**(End Kai's POV) **_

"**_way to go, Jas" I mumbled as I walked out of the fair I had no clue where I was going but to tell you the truth I didn't really care, I just needed to get away, away from everything, away from everyone, away from Kai, don't get me wrong it's not that I don't want to merry him, I do, I really do want to merry him, it's just I don't know what will happen, I sigh I have to tell him, I bet he's worried sick about me, but I can't face him, not yet, suddenly I came to a house, it looks so familiar, I knock on the door and it opened to reveal Blake, "Jasmine?" he asked I nod not looking at him "what are you doing here, what happened?" he asked "Kai, that's what happened" I said I could tell he was scowling "what did he do?" he asked trying his best as to not to yell "he asked me to merry him" I whispered he sighed "come on in" he said softly and ushered me inside._**

"**_Where the hell is she?" Tala said "gee, Tala you think we would be looking for her if we knew that" Kai snarled "gee Kai you think you could be more nicer" Tala retorted "gee you two think you can shut the hell up" Joy snarled Tala and Kai glared at each other before grunting and turning away Joy sighed "out of all the guys me and Jas had to pick it had to be two stubborn Russians, boys" she mumbled before walking on._**

"**_He asked you to merry him!" Blake exclaimed I nod and sigh "Blake I don't know what to do, I want to merry him, but I don't know I'm so confused" I said "well, what does your heart tell you?" he asked I sigh "to merry him" I whispered he smiled "then what are you waiting for?" he asked I smile at him and hug him "thanks Blake, you're a great friend" I whispered his smile disappeared "hey, Jas do me a favor?" he asked I look at him "anything" I said "don't say that" he said and got up I look at him "what?" I asked shocked he looked to the ground "but I thought we were friends again?" I asked he sighed "Jas, it's not fair" he whispered I raise an eyebrow "what do you mean it's not fair, what's not fair?" I asked "that Kai has you and not me, I've known you all your life and yet you choose him over me" he said "Blake we've been through this" I said "I know, I know, but that still doesn't make the way I feel about you disappear" he said I sigh "Blake, if you still love me, then why did you say all those things back in the woods?" I asked "because, I love you and that means that I'll do anything for you to be happy even if it means losing you" he explained I sigh "Blake?" I asked as I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder he turned and looked at him "Jas" he whispered as his face got closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my lips he smiled and captured my lips he deepened it my eyes snap open and I push him away "BLAKE!" I yelled he smirked and walked closer I backed away until I was cornered he pined me against the wall his smirk grew into a twisted grin and I saw lust in his eyes he leaned in and devoured my lips I struggle against his grasp trying to get free and push him away but his grip was to strong his tongue trailed my bottom lip asking for entrance he growled and shoved his tongue in my mouth savoring the taste and memorizing every inch_** **_he lead me over to the bed never removing his mouth from mine and I was slammed on the bed with his body pressed against mine his hand roamed my body and I whimpered as tears streamed down my face he broke away and looked at me with a sick smirk "why are you doing this?" I whimpered he leaned down to my ear "because you're mine" he whispered and captured my lips again he only removed his mouth from mine once only to take off his shirt "no" I whispered as his hand slipped between my legs "please Blake don't do this" I pleaded as he positioned himself he looked at me and sighed then all of a sudden he was pulled off of me and slammed against the wall "you sick twisted bastard" Kai hissed as he punched Blake in the gut "Jas, you alright?" Joy asked worried as she and Tala wrapped a blanket around me I nod still in shock "if you ever come near her again, I'll kill you" Kai hissed as he let go of a half dead Blake before walking over to me and holding me close "are you alright?" he asked I snuggle closer to him and burry my head in his shoulder "now that I'm with you I am" I whispered he looked at Joy and Tala worried they sigh and shook there heads a look of relaxation crossed his face and he buried his face in my hair "every thing's alright now Jas" he whispered soothingly I look at him with a tear stained face and smile weakly at him he smiled back "come on lets go home" he said and looked at Joy and Tala and smiled they smile back, Kai picked me up bridle style and carried me home, that night I slept silently with my guarding angel never leaving my side.

* * *

_**

**_Ok, so I hoped you liked this chap wow one more chap left and then it's the end (sniff, sniff) well I think I am going to make a sequel to this but I'm gonna need ideas for it well R&R and tell me what you thought of it and ideas for the sequel well until next time byez—Jasmine _**


	28. Planning a Wedding Party

**_A few days have passed since the accident with Blake and we've all moved on, "you know Jas, you never answered my question" Kai said as he sat down next to me I smile and cuddle closer to him "well, I guess you do deserve some kind of award for rescuing me" I said as I glanced at him he smiled "yea I do, but you're not a trophy, and you're never going to be treated as such" he said I smile at him I sigh he smirked and took out the velvet box again he kneeled and sighed as he looked up at me "ok, lets try this again, now this is a one time offer" he teased but I knew he wasn't kidding " will you, Jasmine Kahoka do me a great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked I smile as tears brimmed my eyes "yes" I said he grinned as he stood up and placed the ring on my finger "you don't know how long I've been waiting to ask you that" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist I giggle "you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that too" I said he smiled "you two don't know how long we've been waiting for you two to ask each other to marry each other" came a voice we look up and see Tala with Joy in his arms "I'm guessing you two have been spying on us" I said "wow, Tala I think she's physic" Joy said in fake shock I laugh "more like a psycho then a physic" Tala said Kai glared at him "more like you're a perv then a boyfriend Tala" he retorted "aw, Kai I thought that was our little secret?" Tala said mockingly hurt Kai scowled but smirked "now now Tala, I know your one for good looking people, but I'm taken" Kai said sarcastically we all laugh "so when's the party?" Joy asked "well, how bout around tonight?" Kai asked "tonight, but there's so much to do, so many people to invite, oh my god I sound like my mother" I ranted Kai chuckled "calm down, koi there's nothing to worry about" Kai said I smile at him and cuddle closer "you're right" I whispered "so, lets get this party started" Joy exclaimed I laugh "yeah" I cheered "ok, so Tala go call everyone, Kai go decorate the entire house, Jas you go um…you go and relax" Joy ordered I smile and nod before walking up to my room "have fun boys" I said as I waved my hand "hey, how come she gets to go relax and I have to decorate the fucking house" Kai whined Joy giggled "because, she does enough already plus you need to get use to working Hiwatari, and I don't mean Jas either" she said Kai glared at her and went back to decorating with a faint blush on his cheeks "wait a minute, what are you going to do?" he asked as he turned around but Joy was gone._**

_**Meanwhile with Tala **_

"**_Hey, Alex my man, call everyone you know" he said "yeah that's right party at Hiwatari's call everyone" he said into another phone he chuckled to himself "man am I good or what?" he boasted "yeah, Rob you can bring your girl" he said "yeah, bring your whole crew" he said cheerfully "no don't bring beer bring vodka you dumbass" he snarled "sure, just don't bring any whores" he said again "yeah, sure bye" he said and hung up all the phones he smiled to himself "this is going to be a party they won't forget, or at least one hangover they won't forget" he said and walked back in the living room._**

_**Meanwhile with Kai**_

"**_Man, how the hell did I get stuck with decoration duty?" he murmured as he decorated the wall he sighed "well, if it'll make Jas happy then I guess it's worth it" he smiled before going back to work "damn it!" he cried "that does not go well with the color of the wall" he said he shrugged "oh well, lets see how bout some blue, yeah that goes well with pink" he said again. (Me: sweat drop: I can't believe I wrote that, it's too funny) _**

_**Meanwhile with Joy**_

"**_Hm, I wonder if Jas likes pocky sticks?" she asked herself as she looked at some pocky and some other stuff "oh, what a dress Jas would look so smexy in this we would have to get the jaws of life to get Kai off her" she said as she looked at a baby blue dress with sapphire jewels around the collar and hem and blue see through silk sleeves "oh, I have to buy this" she whispered and looked at the tag "maybe another time" she said as she walked to the register "hello, Miss how may I help you?" she asked "hi, I'd like to buy these" Joy said and handed her the box of pocky "ok, just let you know there's a sale on dresses" said the lady as she gestured to the rack of dresses "seventy percent off" she said Joys face lit up at this "oh, and I'd like to buy that sapphire dress as well" she said as she pointed to the dress the lady smiled "a beautiful dress it is, a good choice" she said as she rung up the dress and handed it to her she smiled "thank you" she said before walking out the door _**

_**Meanwhile with Jas**_

**_I sigh "I can't believe it, I've worked hours on it and it still doesn't look right" I said as I studied myself in the mirror I sigh "I hate my hair" I murmured before going into my walk in closet I smile as I walked out "well, this will have to do" I said as I studied myself in the mirror again I wore a black halter top that showed off my stomach and my diamond bell button piercing blue denim jean shorts and black knee length boots around my neck I wore a blue sapphire necklace I wore diamond earrings I sigh and smirk "I sure hope these boys are ready for a surprise, cuz there sure as hell gonna get one" I said before heading down stairs._**

_**Normal POV(Jas's POV)**_

_**I walked down stairs and saw everyone in the living room Kai gawked as he saw me I giggle as I sat down next to him "so, when's everyone gonna get there asses ova here?" I asked Tala he smirked "any minute now" he said suddenly the door bell rang Tala went to get it "hey man" he said and walked back in with a crowd of guys, some with girls clung on to there arms, and some with beer/vodka bottles in there hands Joy and my eyes widen **holy shit how many people did Tala invite? Hm... On the bright side there are some pretty hot guys here, hold on, stop, rewind, I did not just say there are hot guys here, hello have I forgotten my own sex god here? Kai remember Kai, Kai Hiwatari…is…boyfriend remember? **I thought **well there are some pretty hot guys here** came a voice in my head I groan **Phantom? **I asked **the one and only** she said **yeah the one and only big beak** I snarled **oh, temper, temper **she said I growl **out…now **I growled she smirked but soon frowned **oh, I get it you don't want me around do you? **She asked **wow so your not a dense bird, well done **I said sarcastically she frowned and left my mind I sigh "well, hey there babe" came a male voice I look up and see a black- haired teen maybe a little bit older the Kai, he wore a white mescal shirt with black jeans "can I help you get out of my face?" I asked he smirked and his arm sunk around my waist I glare up at him "who the fuck do you think you are?" I snarled as I shrug his arm off his smirk only grew "the name's Tom, Tom Denham" he said proudly I roll my eyes "Tom Dumbass is more like it" I mumbled under my breath "so you must be Jasmine?" he asked as he eyed me I smirk "yeah, I'm Jasmine and you just so happen to be a dumbass, so if you excuse me I have other guests" I said before turning to leave when he grabbed my wrist "let go, ass whip" I snarled he smirked "ah, so you're a wiseass eh?" he sneered I growl "no, you're just a desperate self-centered asshole, who can't take no for an answer" I snarled "oh, you hurt me baby, how bout we make up?" he said as his face got closer to mine I scowl **where the fuck is Kai even Tala? **I thought "how bout you get your hands off her, before it gets ugly, oh never mind to late with your face here" came a voice we look up and see Kai I smile as he walked over to us he glared at Tom "now" he growled deadly Tom shook with fear and let go of me, I scurried over to Kai who stood beside me protectively "now, be a good boy and get out of my site" Kai growled Tom did as told and ran off I look up at Kai and smile "man, I must be a real pearl huh?" I asked as I looked down at the floor "every minute you have to rescue me" I said he looked at me and smiled "hey, it's ok, it's actually kinda fun plus it boosts my rep." he reassured as his arm sunk around me I giggle as I lay my head on his shoulder "so, how bout we go open some presents eh?" he asked I grin "yay, presents" I cheered he laughed and we walked into the living room everyone gathered around us "here open up this one first" "no this one" "no this one has shiny paper" everyone cried as they pushed presents at us we laugh "okay, one at a time" I tried to calm everyone down Kai smiled at me "here open this one first" he said as he handed a small box to me I smile at him as I take it "oh, Kai it's beautiful, I love it" I said as I opened the box to reveal a white flaming phoenix pendent "it looks just like Phantom" I whispered as I hug him he smiled as he hugged back "here let me help" he said as he fastened the necklace around my neck I smile as I looked at it "oh, Kai it really is beautiful" I said he smiled "but not as close as beautiful as you are" he whispered in my ear as he kissed me "ohhhhhh,awwww" everyone cooed as they looked at us "how sweet" came a female voice we break away and look for the source and found Joy leaning against the wall with a present in hand she smiled at us as she walked over "here ya go, girl" she said as she handed me her present I smile a thanks to her and she nodded as Tala stood next to her I open it and my eyes widen "oh, Joy it's beautiful" I said she grinned "I'm so glade you like it" she said I look at her and grin "like it, no I don't like it I love it" I cried as I went to hug her "oh no, not the hug anything but the hug" she pleaded dramatically I laugh as I hugged her "oh, come on girl you know you love me" I said she laughed and returned the hug "yeah, you're my best friend girl, plus a great singer how can I not love ya, ya hear" she said we both laugh.**_

_**After we opened our presents and everyone left we went upstairs and into bed Kai held me close to him I smile and snuggle closer to his warm chest "I could live like this forever, everything's perfect" I whispered he smiled "everything is perfect, whenever your around" he whispered in my ear I smile as I fell into a deep sleep with my angel never leaving my side.

* * *

**_

_**Ok, wow my longest chap yet 4 pages long well I hoped you liked it, YAY one more chap to go and then it's on to the squeal YAY well anyhoo I'm gonna need ideas for the squeal, so IDEAS IN REVIEW (ahem) sorry bout that too much pocky sticks lol well you know what to do….and anything you want in the squeal like your OC or sumthin' just put in your Review and I'll put it in there ok? Ok well R&R byez—Jasmine (hyper, hyper, HYPER ohhhhh POCKY STICKS YAY) **_


	29. The Wedding and MY PARENTS!

_**For the final chap I thought I'd finally put in a lemon so I'll mark when it begins and ends in case you don't want to read it **_

**_Wow I can't believe this is the end, (sniff, sniff) well on the other hand I am so happy to start the sequel I already have some ideas for it, so I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me through this so thanks so much to:_**

_**Lady of the Damned Land: my first friend on here and reviewer**_

_**PureBlackRaven: thanks for sticking with me**_

_**Surgergurl911: thanks for cheering me up when I was down, great talking to ya too **_

_**Well thanks again guys and this is chap is dedicated to you thanks again and away we go….

* * *

**_

_**Finally the day of the wedding came, and to tell you the truth I was nervous as hell, I sigh why should I be nervous? I've known Kai my whole life, but I mean this is a big day, the day that Kai and I become one after today no one will be able to separate us, **no one** I sigh as I studied myself in the mirror once more I wore the sapphire dress Joy had bought me, yes I know it's a tradition to were white…..but only for a virgin and considering I'm **not** a virgin anymore I can't were white…HA got ya didn't I ? yeah I'm still a virgin and I know I should be wearing white but I don't have a white dress plus I don't think I would have another chance to were it so I decided to were it, suddenly there was a knock on the door I turn around and open it to see Joy I smile as she grinned when she saw me "wow girl, you look beautiful" she said as she made me turn around 'modeling' for her I smile "thanks" I said before sighing she looked at me a little concerned "hey, you ok?" she asked I smile at her and nod "just a little nervous" I said she smiled at me "don't be, you've been looking forward to this all your life Jas, don't you dare turn cold chicken on me now" she teased I smile as I remembered (flashback) **a girl around six was sitting on a swing as a boy around eight pushed her she grinned "higher, Kai" she cried the boy known as Kai smiled and pushed the swing higher the girl laughed "ok, Jas I need a break" Kai said as he laid down on the grass she pouted before smiling and jumping off the swing to lay next to him she sighed "Kai?" she asked "yeah?" he replied as he looked at her "promise me something" she said he raised a slate eyebrow in a questioning look "yeah?" he pried she looked to the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks "promise that we'll get married and have a family" she said he grinned "only if you promise to be my girl?" he asked she looked at him "really?" she asked he nodded she grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek they both blushed he was the first to recover from the awkward silences "so um…I'll take that as a yes?" he asked she nodded looking at the ground he grinned "well…um I bought you something" he said as he took out a box she looked up as he showed her a plastic ring she smiled "it's a friendship ring, so we'll always think of each other" he said as he placed it on her finger she smiled "well I'll always think of you" she whispered he smiled "and I'll always think of you" he whispered back before placing a small kiss on her lips he broke away with a red face she giggled and he smiled "so you promise?" she asked "yeah, I promise Jas-kun" he said she smiled "you promise that you'll always where that ring?" he asked she smiled "I promise Kai-kun I'll always where it, I'll never take it off" she said he smiled **(end flashback) I smile as I looked on my finger where a plastic diamond ring lied "well I kept my promise Kai, I never took it off" I whispered I sigh "ok, I'm ready" I said Joy smiled "great, so come on girl, your husband-to-be is waiting" she said as she opened the door I smile as I walked down to the aisle

* * *

**_

I smile as I saw everyone as I walked down tears brimmed my eyes as I walked looking at all the familiar faces there's Tyson and Hilary fighting as usual Ray and Mariah with the other White Tigers Max and Emily with the All Starz and Judy everyone I hoped would be here was here then I focused on the chapel and smiled there stood Kai in a black tux suit with the preacher I sigh as I reached it and smiled as I looked up at Kai we looked to the preacher and we nodded and he began "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind these two in holy matrimony if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace" he said we look out to the crowd of people ,family, and friends and no one interrupted we looked back to the preacher suddenly the doors slammed open we all look to see the intruders and my eyes widen "oh no, not here, not now" I whispered as I recognized the figures "mum, dad?" I asked there glares darkened and I looked away Kai looked confused "Jasmine Rose Kahoka, what in the world do you think your doing?" my mother snarled I didn't answer but moved closer to Kai for comfort "Jasmine, answer your mother" my father barked I shook with fear "mother father please leave" I pleaded there looks darkened if that's possible "how dare you tell us to leave, we are your parents" my father barked again I whimper Kai looked down at me with concern and worry in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me as he glared at my parents "how dare you talk to her, your own daughter that way" he defended me "who are you to tell me how to speak to my daughter" my father snarled as he stepped up to us Kai stood in front of me protectively "I am her fiancée, other wise known as Kai Hiwatari" he said glaring at my father "her what!" they asked in union I smirked "he's my fiancée mother, father" I said boldly Kai smiled and I smiled back "you will not marry him Jasmine" my mother ordered I glare at them "you have no say in this mother nor do you father, I will marry Kai and you can't do anything to stop me, I love him with every being in my body and he loves me the same-," I was cut off by Kai "or more" he whispered I smile "or more and we will get married no matter who stands in our way including you, for years you people controlled my life, told me what to do, who and who not to date, you only thought of yourselves and what profits I would make for you, well not anymore I'm old enough to take care of myself and to make my own decisions, and right now my decision is to marry the man I love" I said as I looked at Kai he smiled I did too "fine, Jasmine if you truly love him you may marry him" my father said "thank you father, but as I have said I don't need your approval" I said he nodded my mother had tears in her eyes and I felt a pain in my heart ok I know I shouldn't but hey they are my parents I sigh "mother please don't cry, I didn't mean to offend you" I said softly trying to sooth her she smiled at me "oh, no my child you did no harm, I'm crying simply because you've shown me what I've done over the years to you, I'm so sorry" she said I smile "well, now that everything is taken care of may we please get on with the wedding?" Tyson said we all glare at him "what?" he said we all sigh Kai and I turned to the preacher "now before the interruption were was I, oh yes here we are, do you Kai take Jasmine to be your wife to hold and to love, to cherish through sickness and in health do death to you part?" he asked Kai looked at me and smiled before looking back to the preacher "I've always have and I've always will" he said I smile as a tear rolled down my cheek "do you Jasmine take Kai to be your husband to love and to hold, to cherish through sickness and in health do death to you part?" he asked I looked at Kai and smiled then back to the preacher "I do" I said never taken my eyes off Kai's he smiled "then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, at this time Jasmine and Kai will like to exchange written vows to each other" said the preacher Kai sighed and smiled "Jasmine, I've known you my entire life and you've been there for me through everything, we've had a special bond for as long as time itself, and you've turned into my world, I know I've made mistakes some that can not be forgiven, but you still accept me for who I am, I've never felt this kind of feeling before, I love you Jasmine Hiwatari with every fiber in my being, I know this to be true, I would do anything for you, as time passes by my love never fades it only grows more deeper, never have I've met anyone like you and I will love you until the end of time, now that you're my wife that bond will only bloom and grow stronger, I will always take care of you and cherish you as my own just like I always have" he said as he place a gold ring on my finger I smile as tears rolled down my face "Kai, I will wait for you until the end of earth and time my love for you will never die only grow stronger with each passing day, and though we may suffer some bad times I know will make it through, we started out as friends but soon it formed into love, a bond stronger then anything we've been through some tough times but we always made it through together, we wanted adventure and we got something called life the greatest adventure and it'll through curves and twists but we'll make it through as long our love stays strong it'll bind us into something stronger then any bond can bring, we'll have each other and our love" I said as I placed a gold ring on his finger he smiled I did too, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride" said the preacher Kai smirked and leaned in and captured my lips I smile and kiss back "yahooooooo" Tyson cheered we broke away and smiled as we saw everyone clapping we look at one another before heading down the aisle and outside.

"You two take care now ya hear?" Joy said as she hugged me I smile "yeah I hear ya girl" I said we laugh "wow man, you're actually married and here I thought I'd never see the day when the great Kai Hiwatari would get hitched" Tala said Kai smiled "yeah and here I thought I'd never see the day when you would have a girlfriend" Kai teased Tala laughed and gave his best friend a headlock and ruffled his hair "aw, hey come on man not the hair" Kai whined Tala laughed "hey there handsome" I said as I wrapped my arms around him he smiled "don't you need to throw the bouquet?" Kai asked I nod and turn around "ok, heads up gals" I said before I threw the flowers I turned around to see who caught the flowers and smile "hey looks like you're gonna get hitched eh, Joy" I said the blonde smiled as she walked closer to Tala "hey you never know Jas" she said as we got in the car I smile before waving good-bye to everyone and closed the door "so were to now?" I asked as I moved closer to Kai he smirked slyly "hm…a hotel room perhaps" he said I smile and we drove off.

_**(Lemon)**_

_**Kai lied me down on the bed and captured my lips in a heated kiss I moan as his tongue slid in my mouth and explored every inch I gasp as he trailed down my neck leaving hot butterfly kisses he trailed down my collar bone and stopped to take off my shirt and to unclip my bra while I take off his shirt I smile as I looked up at his well-toned chest he smirked "see something you like?" he asked I feel my cheeks grow hot as I stare up at him he chuckled and captured my lips in another heated kiss I break away gasping for air he smiled down at me and began to kiss me again I gasp as his finger tips touched my nipples I shiver with anticipation as he works his way down my stomach he stopped again to unzip my skirt and threw it on the ground with the rest of our cloths he chuckled as I fiddled with his buckle and help me undo it once that was out of the way they landed on the floor too leaving us only in our undergarments to be rid of and they somehow landed on the ground as well leaving us completely naked **ok Jasmine now breathe in…out…in…out good now just do that one-thousand more times **I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't feel Kai's warm breath on my neck "Jas it'll be alright" he whispered in my ear I gulp and look up at him he smiled "you ready?" he asked I sigh and gulp before nodding I held onto his shoulders to brace myself and he entered I gasp at the pain that followed but soon transformed into pleasure I moan as he goes deeper thrusting into me more violently I moan his name with each thrust our bodies grinding and pounding into each other I moan louder and louder our bodies sticking from sweat from the friction "Kai I'm going to" I moaned "I, I know" he breathed "oh god" we both nearly screamed and I climaxed a few moments later Kai came to beads of sweat trickled down his face he smiled and kisses me before slowly sliding out of me **_**(end lemon) **

_**He lied down next to me I smile as he pulled me closer to his warm chest I turn around so I'm facing him and smile "I love you Kai" I whispered he smiled "I love you too, Mrs. Hiwatari" he whispered I smile "Mrs. Jasmine Hiwatari, I like the sound of that" I whispered he smiled "yeah, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful women" he whispered in my ear I smile as I looked into his crimson eyes** __he respects me, so he loves me, so I'm a women **I thought **he respects you yes, of course he loves you, and your a women?**Came a sarcastic voice in my head I giggle** hey Phantom **I said she smiled **Mistress **she said** I'm happy Phantom, I'm really happy **I said she smiled** so I can tell **she said before retreating out of my mind and I soon fell into a deep sleep with my wonderful beautiful guarding angel by my side and this time he won't fly away.** _

**

* * *

**

_**Wow it's over I can't believe it well anyhoo that's my first lemon R&R and tell me what you thought of it (if you read it) and ideas for the sequel or if you want your OC in it or somethin' k? well keep a look out for it and it's been a real blast here thanks for all the reviews well until next time byez- Jasmine ****P.S. I don't know when I'm gonna upload the sequel I still need time to get used to not typing for this story **_


End file.
